PK - As Patricinhas de Konoha
by UchihaCherry-Bomb
Summary: Sakura é uma patricinha muito intrometida que adora fazer transformações nas pessoas. Ela vive em pé de guerra com Sasuke o ex-enteado de seu pai. Devido as suas notas baixas o seu pai resolve fazer de Sasuke o seu professor particular. Mais ela não esperava era que de tantas brigas entre os dois fosse surgir um sentimento que Sakura nunca pens
1. Um pouco de Sakura Haruno

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

História em manuntenção: Consertando os erros.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1 - Um Pouco de Sakura Haruno.<br>**

**_* Sakura *_**

Oi me chamo Sakura Haruno, tenho dezesseis anos, pele clara olhos verdes e cabelos estranhamente rosa. Sim rosa. Eu não sei que fenômeno da natureza é esse, mas não pergunte a mim e sim ao meu pai. Bom continuando, tenho um corpo bem bonito, seios médios, cintura fina, pernas torneadas e lisinhas, e um bumbum empinado. Traduzindo, todos os garotos da Konoha High School, cai de amores por mim.

Sim eu sei que sou linda.

Estou no segundo ano do ensino médio, e é claro, sou a popular.

Hoje começa o primeiro dia de aula, depois das férias do meio de ano. Eu acabei de acordar com o som do meu despertador. Levantei-me sonolenta e o desligo. Espreguicei-me e fui direto para o banheiro. Fiz a minha higiene matinal e tomei um banho rápido. Minutos depois, saí do banheiro enrolada numa toalha e segui para o closet. Várias roupas, qual escolher para o meu primeiro dia? Tenho que está perfeita e linda é claro.

Escolhi a minha roupa: uma saia cintura alta preta que bate até o meio de minhas coxas, uma regata Pink, um casaquinho preto de meia manga que vai até o meio da cintura, botas cano baixo preta, e uma echarpe também Pink. Vesti minha lingerie Pink e as minhas roupas que escolhi. Passei o secador, secando os meus longos fios rosados, fiz uma maquiagem básica como lápis, rímel, blush e um batom rosa claro.

Pronto eu estava perfeita.

Peguei a minha mochila e o meu celular, e saí do quarto. Desci as escadas e logo encontrei o meu pai.

– Bom dia Paizinho. - dei um beijinho em seu rosto.

Meu pai se chama Kizashi Haruno. Ele é o melhor advogado do Japão e dono da _H.A_ que significa "Haruno Advocacia". Ele é viúvo, mamãe morreu quando eu nasci. Às vezes eu me culpo pela morte dela. Se mamãe não tivesse me dado à luz, ela estaria ainda viva. Mas papai falou que eu era a coisa mais preciosa que a mamãe deixou para ele. E isso me confortava um pouco, mas no fundo sentia um vazio profundo.

– Bom dia minha princesa. Você está linda. – ele me deu um beijo em minha testa, me avaliando, franzindo o cenho. - Você não acha essa saia muito curta, não?

– Claro que não papai, está na moda. E, aliás, eu não quero andar que nem uma freira. - disse fazendo biquinho.

Papai sempre implicava com minhas roupas, ele dizia que minhas saias e vestidos eram curtos. Papai é super protetor e carinhoso comigo. Claro sou filha única, por isso os excessos de mimos ficam todos para mim.

– Hm.

Ele fez aquela cara de: Mais tarde conversamos. Mas eu sei que o mais tarde nunca vinha. Bom, ganhei essa batalha. Toda vez que ele reclama das minhas roupas e eu faço biquinho ele não resiste e cede, com fez agora e o assunto se encerra.

Caminhamos em direção da sala de jantar e sentamos nas cadeiras. Logo Chiyo veio nos servir. Ela trabalhava em nossa casa desde que eu era um bebê lindo e fofinho.

– Bom dia Chiyo. – abri um sorriso radiante, acho que saiu estrelinhas dos meus dentes.

– Bom dia menina Sakura. – ela respondeu terminando de por a mesa. - Animada para a volta às aulas?

– É, pode ser. As férias nunca duram para sempre mesmo. – falei dando uma mordida na minha torrada com Nutella. Amo Nutella.

– Sakura hoje eu não vou poder te levar para o colégio hoje. – Papai me fitou dando um gole de seu café amargo.

– Poxa papai, por que o senhor não falou antes? – disse incrédula. – Agora está em cima para avisar a Ino para passar aqui. E agora?

Puxa papai sacaneou legal.

– Calma filhinha, eu falei com o Sasuke e ele falou que te leva. – papai falou aquele absurdo com a voz calma.

– O QUÊ? - levantei da cadeira com as duas mãos na mesa. - Papai o Sasuke não.

– Sim filha, ele sim.

Sasuke Uchiha é o cara mais chato da face da terra. Tipo, ele é o maior Mané. Sempre fica implicando comigo, e eu implicava com ele também.

Papai se casou com a mãe dele a Mikoto quando eu tinha nove anos. Mikoto era legal e amorosa eu a via como exemplo materno, e até hoje eu vejo, gosto bastante dela. Mas de quebra aquele ser maravilhoso vinha com o seu filho no pacote.

Sasuke.

Ele era só dois anos mais velho do que eu, e papai o adora, e o considera um filho que nunca teve, e isso me enoja. Não que eu esteja com ciúmes do meu pai dar atenção para ele, pois sou uma pessoa fina e culta. Mentira eu morro de ciúmes. Mesmo depois que papai se separou da Mikoto há três anos, Sasuke vive mais aqui do que na sua própria casa. E estou quase fazendo um abaixo assinado para desinfetar ele daqui de uma vez por todas.

– Mas papai, eu posso ir em meu carro novo que o senhor me deu de aniversario, lembra? - disse um pouco animada - Aquela Ferrari totalmente Pink.

Tomara que ele deixe. Tomara que ele deixe. Papai me deu uma Ferrari totalmente Pink com o estofado branco no meu aniversário desse ano. Mas que só vou dirigir quando eu conseguir tirar a carteira, que será daqui a um mês. Mais não custa tentar perguntar né.

– Não Sakura, você só vai dirigir quando tirar a carteira.

– Mas papai o Sasuke é muito chato. – implorei fazendo biquinho.

– Sem mais Sakura. Sasuke deve está quase chegando. - assim que ele terminou no cão, nós escutamos a voz daquele entrando no cômodo onde estávamos.

– Bom dia Kizashi. - disse aquele retardado parando em frente à mesa.

– Bom dia Sasuke. - respondeu papai.

Sasuke usava um jeans surrado, uma camisa branca por baixo e outra camisa verde com preto de xadrez de mangas compridas enroladas até os cotovelos no por cima da outra. Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada e disse com aquele sorrisinho estupido nos lábios:

– Bom dia fedelha, vamos?

– Você acabou de estragar o meu dia. - disse emburrada me levantando. Virei para o papai. - Eu outra escolha?

– Não Sakura.

Suspirei virando-se para o ser ao meu lado.

– Eu te odeio.

O infeliz sorriu ainda mais.

– Eu sei que você me ama. – ele disse todo se achando.

– Idiota. – murmurei. - Tchau papai.

– Tchau.

Caminhei até a sala e peguei a minha mochila saindo rapidamente de casa pisando duro até chegar à Ferrari de Sasuke estacionada em frente da casa. Sasuke veio logo atrás.

– Não acha essa saia muito curta, não? – ele questionou acionando o alarme para destravar o carro.

– Isso não é da sua conta. - abri a porta da Ferrari e me sentando no banco do passageiro. Sasuke logo se acomodou no banco do motorista.

– Me respeite pirralha, eu sou o mais velho aqui. - disse ele ligando o carro e saindo nos portões da minha residência.

– Você se acha só por que está na faculdade, né? - ele sorriu de lado.

Sasuke não era feio, até que era bonitinho. Tudo bem, Sasuke é um gato, um deus grego, e chega de elogio. O fato é que ele é tão chato que isso o enfeia.

– Por que você nunca se cansa de dizer isso? - perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

– Ora, por que é verdade. – falei gesticulando com as mãos. - Você já era metido antes, agora está mais ainda.

– Eu não sou metido. Eu só não sou criança como você. – disse ele calmo.

O fitei incrédula. Como ele pode me chamar de criança? Eu tinha dezesseis anos. Quando ele colocará isso na cabeça dele de uma vez?

– Oh... Retire o que disse, eu não sou uma criança. Eu já tenho...

– Dezesseis anos. Grande coisa.

– Você... Você é um babaca. - falei irritada

– E você uma criança mimada.

– Metido.

– Pirralha.

– Você dorme com o dedo na boca. - sorri lembrando quando o peguei dormindo no sofá com o dedão na boca. Ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos estacionando o carro em frente ao colégio. Cara nem percebi.

– E você toma todinho de manhã.

– Tomo mesmo. – falei dando uma piscadela.

Sai do carro linda e bela, deixando o paspalho me olhado enquanto eu caminhava em direção a Ino.

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

O que acharam?  
>Para aqueles leitores que já leram, peço que tenha paciência, pois atualizarei com frequência e logo chegarei no capitulo onde eu parei.<br>Nos vemos em breve.  
>Bjs ^^<p> 


	2. Primeiro Dia de Aula

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

História em manuntenção: Consertando os erros.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2 - Primeiro Dia de Aula.<br>**

**_*Sakura*_**

Caminhei pelos domínios do colégio depois que sai do carro de Sasuke, e logo Ino se juntou a mim.

– Olá testuda, animada para o primeiro dia? – minha melhor amiga me perguntou ao meu lado, mais animada que o normal.

Ino Yamanaka, loira de olhos azuis, pele clara e um corpo de dar inveja. Ela usava um jeans claro, uma blusa rosa Pink de meia manga, e um scarpin também Pink. Ino é a minha melhor amiga, e juntas somos as garotas mais populares do colégio. O que faz a inveja de muitas recalcadas invejosas.

– Nem me fale porca, escola poderia ser banida da face da terra. – resmunguei.

– Credo, testuda. - disse ela enquanto nós ainda caminhávamos lentamente e atraindo os olhares dos meninos para nós. – Ai, eu não aguento mais o Gaara. Acredita que ele ficou me ligando em dez em dez minutos ontem, para saber onde eu estava?

– E o que você fez? – a fitei de ombro.

– Eu desliguei o celular, óbvio. Eu não ia ficar dando informações da minha vida para ele.

– Então por que você não diz diretamente para ele, já está vindo para cá. - apontei com a cabeça na direção aonde Gaara vinha.

– Ah meu Deus, eu estou bem? - perguntou ela passando a mão no cabelo freneticamente, como se o Gaara fosse o cara que ela estivesse paquerando.

– Ino você está perfeita. – falei para a minha amiga maluca a fazendo me olhar tentando ver em minha expressão que eu não estava de zoação.

– Tudo bem.

Gaara parou em nossa frente, com os seus amigos a tira colo.

– Porque você não está respondendo a minha ligação, mulher. - ele falava cheio de marra, como se a minha amiga fosse sua cerva, e não sua namorada.

Gaara Sabaku no, é ruivo de olhos verdes e pele clara. Ele estava vestido como sempre. Seu jeans surrando caído um pouco abaixo dos quadris, deixando uns quatro dedos da barra de sua cueca a mostra, uma camiseta preta desbotada do Metallica, e o velho all star.

Apesar do seu estilo largado e pé-rapado, Garra é popular e rico também. Ele é o namorado da Ino, há dois anos. Eles têm um relacionamento meio conturbado, eles sempre vivem brigando, mas um não sabe viver sem o outro.

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar, pare de chamar de MULHER! - disse Ino bem brava.

– Não fique mudando de assunto, aposto que estava vadiando. – ele acusou, esticando o pescoço para olhá-la com um ar superior.

– Eu não devo satisfação da minha vida para você, seu idiota. – reclamou minha amiga não dando a mínima para o ruivo marrento.

– Claro que deve. Eu sou o homem, e você é minha mulher! É sua obrigação me manter sempre informado. - disse ele alterado.

Ai. Eu não estava acreditando que Gaara estava falando para Ino nesse modo. Acho que está na hora de tirar o meu da reta.

– Ino eu já estou indo. – eu disse, mas minha amiga não me deu atenção e continuava fuzilando seu namorado com um olhar antes de explodir em berros:

– EU NÃO ADIMITO QUE VOCÊ FALE COMIGO NESTE TOM, GAARA ALFREDO SABAKU NO. EU SOU SUA NAMORADA, E NÃO SEUS PARICEIROS AÍ DO LADO, SEU IDIOTA!

- INO VOCÊ ESTÁ FICANDO LOUCA? QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE TE DIZER PARA NUNCA FALAR O MEU NOME DO MEIO? AS PESSOAS PODEM ESCUTAR!

- EU ESTOU POUCO ME FUDENDO PARA O QUE AS PESSOAS ESCUTEM E DEIXEM DE ESCUTAR. – Ino estava mais vermelha que um tomate, mas era de irritação. – E EU GRITO MESMO, SEU NOME É ALFREDO SABAKU NO. ALFREDO...

Gaara agarrou a minha amiga brutamente, calando sua boca com um beijo violento. No começo Ino se debatia, mas depois se entregou naquela quase pornografia no meio do pátio do colégio, enquanto os amigos de Gaara, gritavam e assobiavam, aprovando a atitude do amigo.

Sai de lá o mais rápido possível, não queria ser testemunha se os dois resolvesse transar no meio do pátio com plateias.

Nem dou muita atenção para as brigas do casal, pois como do nada, eles começam a brigar, do nada, eles voltam naquele Love grudento. Awr. Era por esse motivo que eu não namoro esses pivetes aqui da escola, eles são tão... Imaturos.

Mas em fim, eu espero mesmo é um grande amor, aqueles que eu sempre vejo em filmes e novelas. Enquanto esse amor não vem, o negócio é ficar sozinha do que mal acompanhada.

[...]

Na sala de aula o professor Assuma passava aquelas contas horrorosas. Como eu ia conseguir resolver aquilo? Na boa, se ele continuar daquele jeito eu ia ficar reprovada, no final do ano.

– Bom alunos, eu estou decepcionado com vocês. – começou o professor mais chato do planeta, ele segurava as provas nas mãos. Quero nem ver minha nota. - A maioria tirou vermelho, eu nunca pensei que vocês fossem tão ruins.

– A prof, culpa é sua por passar uma prova tão difícil. - eu disse e muitos concordaram comigo.

– Srta. Haruno, o problema não é a prova, sim vocês. Ficam pensando em namorados, festinhas, e essas coisas e não dão valor aos estudos. - o repreendeu severamente. - As coisas daqui para frente só vão piorar, e se não recuperarem, vou ter que reprovar todos vocês... Mômômô, mômômô, mômômô...

Meu cérebro é programado para não escutar coisas desnecessárias.

Depois daquele discurso chato, ele começou a entregar as provas. Peguei a minha e olhei a nota linda que eu tinha tirado. Meu pai vai me matar, eu tirei três!

Eu estava incrédula olhando para minha prova e Ino me cutuca, ela se sentava atrás de mim.

– Quanto você tirou? - perguntou ela assim que me virei para trás.

– Três, meu pai vai me degolar. E você?

– Cinco. – ela sorriu marota.

– O quê? - disse incrédula, arrancando a prova de Ino se suas mãos para vê sua nota azul. Como ela tirou mais do que eu?

- Viu só?

Fitei minha amiga que ainda mantinha o sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Ino você andou fazendo pacto com o capeta, ou vendeu a sua alma? Tipo, você é mais burra do que eu. - disse incrédula.

– Obrigada pela parte que me toca. - ela puxou a sua prova de minhas mãos emburrada.

– Sorry porquinha, eu não quis te ofender. Eu só fiquei surpresa com isso. - disse deprimida sentindo minha boca tremer, pois esse pode ser meu último dia de vida.

– Tudo bem. – ela chegou mais perto de mim para cochichar. - Parece que a Karin tá pior que você. - ela apontou para Karin que sentava na cadeira ao nosso lado.

Virei-me cuidadosamente para o lado visualizando a capacidade mental daquela otária.

– Nossa Karin você tirou zero vírgula cinco? Isso é tudo que você consegue? - falei prendendo o riso vendo a prova dela que rapidamente abaixou e me fitou furiosa.

Eu sei que não é bom ficar zoando das desgraças dos outros, mas é muito bom ver essa ruiva de farmácia se dar mal.

– Vai cuidar da sua vida seu chiclete mascado. - ralhou ela furiosa.

– Eu acho que a essência de tinta e formol que ela passa no cabelo deve ter detonado o celebro dela. – Ino disse, se controlando para não rir.

Karin ficou mais furiosa ainda e eu prendi o riso.

– Ai Ino, é feio ficar debochando das deficiências dos outros. - repreendi Ino ironicamente.

– SUAS PROSTITUTAS DE ESQUINA EU VOU...

Assuma a interrompe repreendendo-a seriamente:

– Srta. Karin peço que maneire nesse tom de voz, e nesse seu palavreado chulo. Eu não permito isso na minha aula.

– Mas professor elas que começaram. - Karin já em pé e apontava para nós duas que fazíamos de tudo para prender o riso.

– Mas a única que está gritando aqui é a senhorita. - disse Assuma.

– MAS...

– Sem mais Srta. Karin. Agora senta e fique quieta, e se eu escutar um só piu eu boto você e quem mais falar para fora entendeu. - ele disse severamente.

Karin se sentou e com os braços cruzados nos fitou com um olhar maligno carregado de raiva. Eu sorri de canto e mandei um beijo para ela que virou para frente cheia de ódio.

Levantei a palma de minha mão por cima do ombro, virada para Ino, e ela bateu nela de leve. Eu sei, sou muito debochada, e Ino que não presta, às vezes é ainda pior.

[...]

Ino e eu mais tarde ficamos vagando pelo colégio matando a aula de educação física. O professor Gai era um pé no saco com aquela conversa de força da juventude que tínhamos dentro de nós. Ele nos obrigava a dar cinquenta voltas em torno da quadra, e eu não estava com a mínima vontade de fazer exercícios físicos.

Achamos uma árvore que ficava escondida e nos sentamos em baixo dela, começamos a fofocar coisas banais de sempre.

– Ai amiga, o Gaara é tão fofo. - disse Ino bobamente.

Eu não disse que eles iam ficar no maior Love? É sempre assim, idiota é quem for se meter na briga desses dois.

– Já fizeram as pazes, é? – perguntei entediada fitando as minhas unhas francesinhas.

– Sim. Ele disse que só fica preocupado comigo, e que me ama muito. Ai testa, eu não aguentei e cai nos braços dele. – disse ela suspirando apaixonada.

- Eu vi a cena quase pornográfica no meio do pátio. – comentei.

Ela me olhou.

- Cena pornográfica nada, tá? Aquilo foi cena de amor. Sou uma moça de família.

Revirei os olhos.

– Fala sério.

Sabia que Ino ainda era virgem, mas sabia que muitos pensam o contrário, pois pelos agarramentos que ela e Gaara ficavam pelo colégio.

– Oh. Meu. Deus. - disse Ino pausamente e incrédula, olhando alguma coisa atrás de mim.

– O que foi Ino? – perguntei, e ela apontou para alguma coisa atrás de mim.

Virei-me.

Minha nossa, o que era aquilo afinal? Uma mulher? Um traveco? Ou um cão?

Aquilo estava mais para um despacho de macumba.

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

O que me dizem deste capítulo?  
>Gaara e Ino são mesmo o casal do ano, né? Sqn. kkkkkkkkkkkk<br>E quem será que as meninas viram? Alguém arrisca um palpite?  
>Bom espero que comentem e nos vemos logo.<br>Beijos ^^


	3. Aluna Nova

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

História em manuntenção: Consertando os erros.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3 - Aluna Nova<br>**

**_* Sakura *_**

– Oh. Meu. Deus. - disse Ino pausamente e incrédula, olhando alguma coisa atrás de mim.

– O que foi Ino? – perguntei, e ela apontou para alguma coisa atrás de mim.

Virei-me.

Minha nossa, o que era aquilo afinal? Uma mulher? Um traveco? Ou um cão?

Aquilo estava mais para um despacho de macumba.

Meus olhos não paravam de fitar _aquilo._ Eu não podia simplesmente chamar _aquilo_ de pessoa, pois estava muito longe de ser.

Uma garota totalmente mal arrumada estava andando perdida pelo pátio. Ela vestia uma calça jeans verde musgo, completamente larga, uma camisa preta desbotada, uns três números maiores do que o seu manequim com uma caveira enorme estampada no meio, tênis todo surrado com uma cor amarelada que um dia fora branco.

E o pior de tudo, era o seu cabelo, totalmente colorido. Tinha verde, azul, preto, vermelho. Eles estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo frouxo, todo bagunçado e todo cheio de frizz. Carregava um conjunto de dois livros e um caderno nos braços, uma pequena mochila jeans meio rasgado em seu ombro esquerdo.

– Os direitos humanos deviam punir aquilo. – comentou Ino, que não tirava olhos da garota que parecia muito perdida no colégio. – Como uma pessoa tem coragem de sair na rua nesse estado?

– Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça de uma pessoa dessas. – eu disse ainda fitando-a incrédula. A garota parecia um peixe fora d'água. – Eu acho que eu tive uma ideia. –

Ino olhou para mim.

– Você não está pensando o que eu estou pensando, está? – ela perguntou e a afitei com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Se você estiver pensando o mesmo que eu, sim. – fitei a garota de novo. – Eu te apresento o meu mais novo projeto.

– Sakura, eu acho que você endoidou de vez. Como você vai ajeitar aquilo lá? - apontou para a garota. – Isso é quase impossível.

Ino me olhava incrédula. Ela pensa que eu não ia conseguir ajeitar aquela baranga? Mas ela está muito errada.

– Impossível não consta no meu dicionário. – eu disse. – E além do mais, eu adoro um bom desafio.

– Então testuda boa sorte.

– Obrigada. – disse no meu tom educado, e voltei a olhar a garota, mas desta vez a chamei. – EI!

A garota que estava indo em direção a quadra, ela olhou a sua volta, procurando a voz. Voltei a chamá-la de novo.

– EI GAROTA!

Finalmente ela nos viu. Eu a chamei com a mão. Ela olhou para os lados novamente, tentando confirmar se tinha alguém por perto e depois nos fitou de novo, apontando para si mesma, para ter certeza que era com ela com que eu estava falando. Fiz sim com a cabeça e a chamei com a mão novamente. Ela parecia um pouco incrédula, mas veio até nós. Parecia acanhada, tímida, enquanto segurava seus livros e cadernos contra o peito.

– Oi. – a cumprimentei, quando ela parou em nossa frente.

– O-Oi. – ela respondeu.

- Você é novata? – perguntei dando uma olhada em seu perfil rapidamente.

Ela parecia acanhada, mas respondeu timidamente:

- Sim.

– Fica com a gente.

– Você está falando sério? – a garota parecia incrédula com o meu pedido, parecia que eu tinha falado alguma coisa de outro mundo.

Claro ela devia se sentir lisonjeada por fazer parte do meu grupo. Tipo, não é qualquer um que entra nele. E olha que tem muita gente que venderia a própria alma para está no mesmo grupo que eu, a mais popular da escola.

– Estou. – respondi.

– Nossa! – exclamou ela, surpresa. – Nunca pensei que faria parte de um grupo de populares. Tipo, vocês são populares, né? Pelo estilo de vocês.

Ino ao meu lado assentiu com a cabeça, concordado.

– Eu sou Sakura Haruno e essa é Ino Yamanaka. – me apresentei. – E você como se chama?

– Eu me chamo Hinata Hyuga.

Olhando-a de perto, ela não era feia. Só estava mal cuidada e desleixada. Seus olhos eram de um azul tão claro que chegava a ser quase branco. Seu rosto era bonito, pareciam àquelas bonecas de porcelana. Mas o cabelo? Jesus, era horrível. Como eu tinha percebido estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e ninguém sabia qual era a cor original de seu cabelo por debaixo de toda aquela tintura colorida. Mas com certeza ela tinha concerto, ela só precisava de alguém como _eu_ para colocá-la no caminho certo.

– Você está perdida? – perguntou Ino.

– Sim, eu acabei de chegar. – ela falou sem graça.

Chegar? Ela chegou agora? Cara faz três horas que as aulas começaram, e agora que ela chegou?

–Agora você, Hinata, né? – a Hinata assentiu, e Ino continuou: - Você agora é uma de nós.

– Você estava indo para onde? – perguntei, vendo-a ajeitar desajeitadamente os livros e cadernos que estavam caindo do seu braço.

– Eu estava procurando a quadra. É que a minha aula pelo que entendi iria ser educação física.

– Nossa você está na mesma classe que nós. – dei pulinhos contente, batendo palmas.

– Que legal. – ela disse. – Mas vocês não eram para está na aula?

– É o seguinte, fofa, se você não quiser ficar sem as pernas de tanto correr, é só ficar aqui. – disse Ino fitando suas unhas pintadas de roxo. – É melhor nós ficarmos aqui jogando conversa fora do que está lá na quadra correndo e suando que nem um porco.

– Ah.

Hinata ficou com a gente enquanto nós matávamos a aula de educação física. E assim a conhecemos melhor. Ela disse que morava com o pai e o irmão mais velho chamado Neji. Sua casa ficava no lado mais pobre de Konoha. Eu falei alguns detalhes da minha vida para ela e Ino também falou a sua. Poucos tempo depois, Hinata parecia mais a vontade conosco, e falava mais despojada.

- Por que você veio para essa escola? – perguntou Ino.

- A minha antiga escola estava bem perigosa, o tráfico de drogas estava cada vez maior lá. – ela disse. – Meu pai resolveu me tirar de lá antes que eu me envolvesse.

- Nossa que horror. – disse eu. Odeio drogas, nuca as use. – Aqui também tem uns drogadinhos que fumam escondidos pelos cantos longe dos olhos nus.

- Esse negócio de drogas, está por todos os cantos. Doido é quem for se meter com isso. – disse Ino.

- Eu já experimentei uma vez. E cara, eu fiquei doidona naquele dia. – Hinata disse e começou a gargalhar.

Ino e eu a olhávamos, incrédulas, com que ouvíamos. Ela percebeu que nós estávamos sérias e parou de rir.

- O que foi gente? – ela perguntou.

Ino e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Nada Hinata, nada. – falei sorrindo sem graça.

Aquilo nos tínhamos nos pegado de surpresa. E resolvi não falar nada para Hinata, sobre ela ser o meu novo projeto. Eu tinha que ver que tipo de pessoa ela era primeiro. Mas eu vi que ela era legal, um pouco doidinha e sem noção, mas era legal.

[...]

Depois que cheguei da escola, fui direto para o meu quarto. Eu tinha vindo para casa no carro do Gaara com a Ino e escutando de novo as brigas do casal. Eles se merecem. Estava sem fome, e nem desci para almoçar. Fiquei a tarde mexendo no facebook escutando música.

Pouco mais das quatro da tarde, entrei em meu closet. Tinha que escolher qual roupa eu iria para a escola amanhã. Claro eu sou Sakura Haruno e eu tenho que ficar impecável sempre.

De repente escuto a minha porta bater.

– Pode entrar. – gritei lá dentro do closet, para a pessoa ouvir.

– Menina Sakura, o seu pai está te esperando em seu escritório. – disse Chiyo entrando em meu closet.

– Tudo bem, eu já estou descendo.

Eu já até sei o que papai queria. Eu recebi o meu boletim hoje. Eu não sei como, mas papai sempre sabe o dia quando eu recebo o boletim. E ele vai arrancar o meu fígado quando vê a minha nota vermelha que eu tinha tirado em matemática, história, geografia e biologia.

Pois é, é muito difícil está na minha pele.

Peguei o meu boletim que estava dentro da mochila e sai do quarto. Desci as escadas e no meio delas, vi a televisão da sala ligada no canal de jornal. Quando cheguei mais para perto, percebi Sasuke deitado no sofá, todo largado e com um pacote de biscoito salgado na barriga, comendo.

– Você não mais tem casa não? – perguntei para aquele abusado.

Ele me olhou com aquela cara indiferente e de tédio, voltou à atenção para a televisão.

– Vou morar com vocês agora. – murmurou ele, calmamente.

– O QUÊ? Você só pode está de brincadeira, né? – perguntei incrédula.

Esse idiota não pode morar aqui. Já não bastava ele está aqui em casa todo o santo dia e agora ele iria se instalar aqui de vez? Isso iria acabar comigo.

– Pirralha, faz um pouco de barulho que eu estou tentando assistir o noticiário.

Oh. Como ele ousa me repreender daquela maneira? Eu estou quase tendo uma síncope agora!

– Eu te odeio. – ralhei, sentindo a minha raiva extravasar. E desse jeito iria acabar tendo rugas.

– Eu também te amo. – disse ele irônico.

Bufei, saindo da sala batendo o pé. Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim. Papai tinha que dar um jeito nisso.

Entrei em seu escritório abrindo a porta bruscamente, atraindo a sua atenção para mim. Ele estava sentado em sua mesa estudando alguns relatórios.

– Papai, o que aquele idiota do Sasuke está fazendo aqui? – perguntei irada, parando em sua frente.

– Sasuke vai passar um tempo com a gente.

Como papai ousa dizer aquilo na mais perfeita calma?

Estou começando a sentir que iria ter um ataque do coração a qualquer momento.

– Mas por quê?

– Mikoto viajou a trabalho, vai ficar fora por uns tempos. Então eu o chamei para ficar aqui em casa com a gente este tempo.

– Mas papai, a minha vida vai se tornar um inferno com o Sasuke morando aqui.

– Menos Sakura. – papai suspirou. – Sasuke é como um filho para mim, e você sabe disso melhor que ninguém.

– Mas eu sou a sua filha de verdade. O senhor não está satisfeito comigo? – perguntei fazendo cena.

– Para de drama Sakura. – ele sorriu de lado. - você sabe que é a minha bonequinha.

– Mas não é o que parece. – cruzei os braços, fazendo biquinho.

Eu sei que isso é infantil, mas eu sou infantil. Jogue a primeira pedra quem nunca fez isso!

– Hm. Cadê o seu boletim? – ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

– Eles não entregaram. – menti.

– Não me faça de idiota Sakura, a secretaria me informa o dia que entregam os boletins.

– Mas eles se enganaram. – menti de novo colocando as minhas mãos para trás, escondendo-o o mesmo.

– Chega de palhaçada Sakura e me dê o boletim, agora! – papai estendeu a mão, bravo.

Suspirei derrotada e me aproximei mais da mesa, e lhe entregue o papel. Papai o desdobrou, e assim que o viu franziu o cenho. É hoje que ele me mata.

Adeus mundo! Adeus vida! Vou sentir saudades dos meus amigos, e Ino, você me deve cinquenta centavos desde o ano passado e que não me devolveu, sua porca. Bom, ela iria ser a segunda pessoa que eu iria puxar o pé quando eu morrer. Por que o primeiro vai ser o Sasuke, por ser um chato e um destruidor de paz.

– Sakura – ele me olhou severamente, me fazendo encolher. -, você pode me explicar que nota vermelha é essa?

– Ah papai, é que a prova estava muito difícil e o professor Assuma é do mau. – tentei me explicar, tremendo que nem vara verde. – Mas também eu não tirei só nota vermelha, tem nota azul também, é só olhar.

– Azul? Você chama esse lixo de azul? – ele disse se alterando. – Cinco não é nota azul. As suas notas são todas cinco, e cinco e meio. Isso não é nota que filha minha tem que tirar.

– Mas papai eu vou estudar da próxima...

Ele me interrompe.

– Não tem à próxima vez Sakura. Você fica para cima e para baixo com aqueles seu amigo, e não para um minuto para estudar. Por que você não faz que nem o Sasuke, um menino esforçado que desde criança tem uma mentalidade de gente grande? Eu nunca vi ele tira uma nota vermelha, suas notas eram sempre perfeitas.

– MAS EU NÃO SOU QUE NEM O SASUKE. – gritei. – EU ODEIO QUANDO O SENHOR FICA ME COMPARANDO COM AQUELE BABACA METIDO. EU SOU A SUA FILHA, E NÃO ELE! ELE NÃO É NADA NOSSO, E O SENHOR ADORA FICAR O BAJULANDO. EU ODEIO ISSO!

Coloquei tudo para fora. Odeio quando papai me compara com Sasuke, o garoto prodígio. Ai como eu odeio o Sasuke. eu queria que ele se escafedesse de uma vez por todas de nossas vidas.

– Você está de castigo. – ele pronunciou. – Do colégio para casa, e vai ter aulas particulares de reforço até você aprender.

O quê? Castigo? Isso não pode está acontecendo comigo. O que falta acontecer de ruim comigo agora?

– SASUKE. – gritou papai chamando aquele projeto de cacatua.

Não demorou nem um segundo para que Sasuke entrar no escritório de papai.

– Me chamou Kizashi? – ele disse, dando uma rápida olhada em mim que estava com os braços cruzados e com uma tromba enorme.

– Sim. – papai suspirou apertando os olhos com os dedos, e depois o olhou. - Eu sei que você anda ocupado com a sua faculdade, e ainda me ajuda com as papeladas dos meus processos. –Sasuke maneava com a cabeça concordando. – Eu queria te pedir, se não for incômodo para você, que desse aulas de reforço para a minha filha.

– O QUÊ? - disse com os olhos arregalados. – PAPAI EU NÃO VOU TER AULAS COM O SASUKE.

Papai olhou para mim ferozmente. Acho que saia fogo de seus olhos.

– Você não está em condições de exigir nada. – olhou para Sasuke. -Você aceita Sasuke? Mas se não for atrapalhar os seus estudos, é claro.

Sasuke me fitou com um olhar zombeteiro e disse:

– Não Kizashi, não vai me atrapalhar em nada. Vai seu um prazer colocar alguma coisa de útil na cabeça de vento da Sakura.

– Muito obrigado.

– Eu posso dar a minha opinião? – perguntei.

– _Não!_ - disseram Sasuke e Papai em uníssonos.

Bufei e sai da sala do papai soltando fogo pelas ventas. Hoje com certeza não era o meu dia.

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

O que me dizem?  
>Hinatinha apareceu, e bem doida kkkkkkkkk<br>Espero que vcs tenham curtido, logo estarei de volta.  
>Beijos ^^<p> 


	4. Atropelei um Guaxinim

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

História em manuntenção: Consertando os erros.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 - Atropelei um Guaxinim.<strong>

**_* Sakura *_**

- Aaaaahh!

Gritei assim que entrei em meu quarto. Como meu pai podia fazer aquilo comigo? Ele não vê que estava acabando com a minha vida social? Isso é pior do que o ataque de 13 de setembro. Não é justo comigo. Não é justo papai colocar Sasuke como meu professor particular.

Joguei-me na cama, pensando em como a minha vida estava uma lástima. E tudo por causa de umas notinhas vermelhas em matemática. Caramba, o professor Assuma tem que pegar leve. Desse jeito que as coisas vão indo, eu nunca vou consegui sair desse castigo. Matemática era a minha pior matéria. Bom, ainda tem as outras, mas dane-se, isso não era justo comigo.

Era obvio que o professor Assuma estava desse jeito mandão e rabugento, por que ele não tinha ninguém que possa esquentar os seus pés nos dias frios. E pelo que eu saiba, ele não tinha nenhuma namorada, ficante ou algo parecido...

- Espera. - me sentando na cama abruptamente. Pois acabara de ter uma ideia genial. - Como eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda?

Claro, se o professor Assuma tiver uma namorada, ou algo assim, ele deixará de ser tão chato e de descontar tudo nos alunos. Isso era tudo tensão sexual reprimida. Nada como uma boa namorada para resolver isso. E agora a questão é; quem poderia ser essa namorada? Eu tinha que pensar em algo rápido, e logo. Assim eu poderei se sarfar dessa. Dizem quando alguém está apaixonado, tudo fica colorido. Então, quem sabe a minha nota não muda de cor.

Passei o restante do dia trancada em meu quarto, pensando em quem poderia ser a pretendente de Assuma. Não quis jantar para não ver a cara azeda daquele Uchiha. Vou fazer greve de fome. Quem sabe papai não sente peninha de mim e me tira desse castigo. _Sei que não._

[...]

Acordei com o relógio despertando. Levantei-me da cama e fui direto para o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal. Retornei para o quarto e comecei a me arrumar. Uma saia xadrez vermelho e preto, uma blusa de seda bege com alças finas da _banana Republic_, Blazer preto - conjunto com a saia -, meias sete oitavos pretas, e um scarpin vermelho. Deixei os meus cabelos soltos mesmo.

Peguei a minha mochila e desci as escadas. Joguei-a no sofá assim que passei pela sala e fui direto para a sala de jantar, comer alguma coisa. Assim que entrei dei de cara com aquela cacatua do Sasuke. Ele estava sentado na cadeira, olhando não sei o que, no seu iphone6. Aposto que é pornografia.

Sentei na cadeira de frete para ele e peguei uma torrada, comecei a passar geleia, ignorando o ser na minha frente.

- Bom dia para você também. - ele disse me fitando indiferente.

- Não falo com animais. - dei uma mordida na minha torrada e um gole no meu suco de manga.

- Essa sua atitude te deixa mais criança do que já é. - Sasuke disse, voltando sua atenção para o celular.

- Fale com o meu cabelo. - falei batendo cabelo.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos e pousou o celular na mesa e começou a comer a sua refeição. Papai entrou na cozinha vestido com o seu costumeiro terno caro, e sentou- se em sua cadeira.

- Bom dia. - disse papai.

- Bom dia. - disse eu e Sasuke em uníssonos.

- Sasuke hoje à noite, farei uma reunião com uns advogados, aqui em casa. E queria que você acompanhasse. - começou papai, abrindo o seu jornal que estava em cima da mesa e dando um gole de seu café que Chiyo acabara de colocar. - Vai ser bom para você. Já que faz direito.

- Conte comigo, Kizashi, eu estarei sim. - disse Sasuke.

Apenas revirei os olhos.

- Papai, eu posso ir ao shopping com as minhas amigas hoje à tarde? - perguntei. – Preciso fazer uma coisa de urgentíssima. - eu tinha que começar o meu projeto de resgate anti-baranga o mais rápido possível.

- Nem pensar. - disse papai sério. - Esqueceu que está de castigo? Do colégio para casa. E a tarde terá aulas de reforço com Sasuke. - ele olhou Sasuke. - Não dê mole pra ela, Sasuke. Conheço a filha que tenho. E ela com certeza vai querer fazer corpo mole.

- Pode deixar comigo, Kizashi. - vi o canto da boca de Sasuke se erguer num sorriso debochado para mim. - Vou colocar um pouco de inteligência na cabecinha oca dela.

- Oh! - olhei incrédula para papai. - Papai, você vai deixar que ele fique me chamando de burra?

Isso era um cúmulo agora. Primeiro esse ser invade a minha casa, e agora ele me chama de jumenta? Eu acho que vou ter uma ACV ou AVC, sei lá como se chama essa doença. Awr, eu vou acabar morta no final disso tudo. Doente por passar tempo demais com essa cacatua. Vou acabar pegando chatice aguda.

- Sakura, você não tem direito de reclamar de nada. Isso é para o seu próprio bem. Se não tivesse para cima e para baixo dentro de um shopping com a Ino ou sei lá mais quem, você não estaria com nota vermelha. - disse papai. - Eu tenho que te colocar limites.

- Mas...

Ele me interrompe.

- Nada de, mas. Eu sou o seu pai. E o seu dever é me obedecer. Então nada de shopping até a segunda ordem.

Bufei. Levantei-me da cadeira.

- Menina Sakura, você não vai terminar de comer? - perguntou Chiyo.

- Não Chiyo, eu perdi a fome. Vou para escola. Com licença.

Sai rapidamente de lá, peguei a minha mochila que estava no sofá e sai de casa indo para a garagem. Apertei o bipe do alarme destravando o meu carrinho.

Papai tinha me dado esse carro no meu aniversario e tinha deixado claro que eu só podia dirigi-lo assim que tirasse a carteira. Mas eu sabia dirigir, só faltava eu fazer a prova final – que seria no final do mês - para que eu conseguir a carteira de motorista. Já que eu estava de castigo e estava com raiva dele ter feito aquilo comigo, resolvi aprontar um pouquinho.

Entrei no carro rapidamente, e liguei o motor. Nossa como era boa à sensação de estar atrás do volante. É melhor eu sair logo antes que papai perceba que eu peguei o carro e me impeça de sair. Apetei o pé no acelerador e atravessei os portões da minha residência.

No caminho, disquei o numero de Ino. Sentia o vento bater em meus cabelos.

- Porca quer carona para escola? - perguntei assim que ela atendeu.

_- Testa, claro que sim. Já estou na porta de casa. Gaara acabou de me ligar e disse que não ia entrar na primeira aula. Ai que ódio amiga_.

- Chego aí em dois minutos.

Desliguei o celular e acelerei. Eu estava perto de virar a esquina quando vejo o sinal da avenida se fechar. _Droga!_ Se eu acelerar acho que dar para passar. Acelerei e o sinal fechou, mas não me importei ,atravessei assim mesmo. Não tinha pedestres atravessando mesmo.

Em dois minutos estacionei o carro em frente à casa de Ino. A porca estava em frente da casa como ela tinha falado. Apertei buzina chamando a sua atenção que estava entretida digitando não sei o quê no celular. Ela ergueu o olhar e franziu o cenho quando me viu atrás do volante. Mas veio até mim.

- Caraca testa, o seu pai te deixou dirigir? - perguntou ela abrindo a porta do carona e sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Claro que não. Eu peguei escondido. - falei sorrindo e Ino sorriu também. E nós fizemos nossa saudação esticando a mão uma para outra e fazendo movimentos com os dedos enquanto nossos dedos se tocavam.

- Você não existe. - ela disse e acelerei o carro rumo à escola. - Seu pai vai te matar quando souber.

- Tô nem aí. - falei fechando a cara. - Acredita que ele me colocou de castigo por causa das notas vermelhas que tirei?

- Já era de se esperar né, Sakura? Seu pai é muito severo nessas coisas.

- E o pior é que ele colocou o idiota do Sasuke para me dar aulas particulares. - continuei. – Como se a minha vida não fosse fácil, vou ficar até a segunda ordem, do colégio para casa. E ele ainda vai passar um tempo morando lá em casa.

- Ah, testa, para de doce. O Sasuke é um pedaço de mau caminho. Até eu queria ficar de castigo com ele. - ela suspirou. – E, além do mais, não deve ser tão ruim morar no mesmo teto do que aquele deus grego.

Olhei de relance para ela com cara de nojo.

- Eca Ino, o Sasuke é tão sem graça. Fala sério. E deixa o Gaara souber disso.

- Não me fale mais do Gaara na minha frente. - ela disse fazendo bico.

Pelo visto brigaram de novo.

- O que aconteceu com vocês dois? - perguntei e nessa hora o carro deu um solavanco fazendo a gente pular da cadeira.

- Sakura você atropelou alguma coisa. - disse Ino olhando para trás, assustada.

- E-Eu não sei Ino. - falei com o meu coração batendo forte e logo encostei o carro e olhei para trás, vendo... Um guaxinim?

De onde esse bicho apareceu? Do inferno?

- AI MEU DEUS SAKURA! VOCÊ MATOU UM GUAXINIM!

- AI MEU DEUS, EU MATEI GUACHININ! - gritei histericamente olhando o pobre guaxinim só o bagaço, todo espatifado no chão, com as marcas da roda do carro pelo corpo esbagaçado.

- Testa vamos dar o fora daqui antes que as forças armadas ou o IBAMA apreça e nos prenda por matar um animal inocente. - Ino estava mais apavorada do que eu.

- T-Tá. - liguei o carro e apertei o pé no acelerador. E quase que bati numa placa logo em frente que dizia: Proibido Estacionar.

Chegamos à escola, e pelo incrível que pareça inteiras. Ino a todo tempo olhava para trás, para ver se não vinha nenhum camburão da polícia atrás da gente. Estacionei na vaga e logo sai do carro e Ino em seguida.

- Testa você dirige pior do que eu.

- Isso até uma ofensa para mim porca. Você mal consegue tirar o carro do lugar. - falei enquanto nós começamos a caminhar.

- Não precisa esculachar também. - ela fez biquinho.

- Own, você sabe que eu te amo, né? - disse eu a abraçando de lado.

- CUIDADO!

Escutei o grito, e antes que eu fizesse alguma coisa para desviar ou algo assim, uma bola de basquete atingiu-me no ombro, quase me levando ao chão.

- Ai! – disse me curvando com a mão no ombro. - Quem foi o imbecil que fez isso?

- Desculpa. - disse Naruto vindo das profundas do tártaro.

Naruto fazia parte do grupo dos que não tem futuro. _O dos drogados_. Quase todos os dias ele aparece chapado e com os olhos vermelhos. Ele não era feio, mas nenhuma garota que esteja em seu juízo perfeito, se relacionaria com alguém como ele.

Suas roupas era um farrapo. Calça jeans larga e rasgada, uma camiseta larga cor-de-laranja desbotada com a frase: _I LOVE MACONHA, _em letras grandes. Tênis da converse todo sujo e desbotado. O cabelo loiro sempre bagunçado. E por incrível que pareça, os seus olhos não estavam vermelhos. Sinal que ele não tinha fumado seu baseado, ainda. Naruto era repetente. Ele era da minha sala. Era terceira vez que ele fazia o segundo ano, e pelo jeito que as coisas iam ano que vem ele estará no segundo ano, novamente.

- Tinha que ser você mesmo, seu tapado - ataquei com muita raiva.

- Eu já pedi desculpas. - ele disse. - Acho que sujou um pouquinho aqui. - ele veio com a sua mão tentando limpar a sujeira no meu ombro sem sucesso.

- Tá! Tá! - disse eu tirando a sua mão de lá. - Vê se fica longe de mim.

Passei por ele antes que eu destroçasse aquele Zé ninguém.

- Babaca. - disse Ino para ele me seguindo.

Andei até o meu lugar onde ficava com os meus amigos. Uma mesa que ficava debaixo de uma árvore, esperando o sinal bater.

- Ah, o meu blazer novinho. - choraminguei depois que me sentei na cadeira.

- Ah Saky, nem tá tão sujo assim. Só um pouquinho. - disse Ino ao meu lado.

- Você diz isso, por que não foi o seu blazer de mil yens que ficou acabado. - disse eu, dando um olhar mortal para ela.

- Oi meninas. - disse Hinata se sentando ao meu lado.

- Oi Hina. - falei e ergui o olhar para ela e quase tive um surto de moda.

Eu tinha que transformá-la o mais rápido possível. Ela vestia um blusão branco com um desenho de um Patolino, bermuda jeans, velha e larga, que batia abaixo dos joelhos, e os mesmos tênis do dia anterior. O cabelo amarrado num rabo de cabelo frouxo e todo colorido - que eu ainda descobriria a verdadeira cor deles - e todo frisado.

- Hinata, meu amor, sem ofensas, você gosta de vestir esse tipo de roupas? - perguntou Ino na maior cara de pau. Ino sempre falava tudo o que vinha a cabeça e a maioria das vezes ela sempre ficava em maus lençóis.

- Bem, eu acho confortável. - disse Hinata, sorrindo um pouco incomodada. - Por quê?

- Por que você está parecendo uns daqueles drogados da cracolândia. - disse Ino.

Vi que Hinata se remexeu na cadeira desconfortavelmente. Tentei amenizar aquela situação.

- É... O que a Ino quis dizer, é que as suas roupas não são legais. - disse tentando não soar acida. - Você é uma garota linda, e isso que você veste não te deixa legal.

- Ah. - ela disse, e percebi que ela tinha ficado sem graça. - Eu nunca fui boa com esse negócio de moda, sabe. Fui criada numa casa onde só tem homens, e acho que isso me influenciou no que sou hoje. Uma Maria João

- Mas isso não é problema. - disse eu, sorrindo animada esquecendo por um momento o incidente com a minha roupa. - Eu sou exper. em modas, e posso te dar umas dicas para que você fique mais feminina.

Os olhos da Hinata brilharam.

- Sério?

- Eu e a Sakura adoramos transformar alguém que necessita, e você será o nosso novo projeto. - disse Ino pegando o seu celular. - E aí você topa?

Nós duas olhamos para Hinata esperando a sua resposta ansiosamente.

- Se eu aceito? É claro que sim. - disse ela animadamente. - Eu amo o estilo de vocês duas, e apesar de eu achar que nunca chegarei a ficar tão linda que nem vocês.

Agora era oficial, Hinata era o meu mais novo projeto. E com certeza ela iria ficar descente, assim como eu.

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

O que me dizem deste capítulo?  
>Quero ver muitos comentários e favoritos, logo estarei de volta.<br>Beijos ^^


	5. Professor Sasuke - Parte 1

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

História em manuntenção: Consertando os erros.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 - Professor Sasuke - Parte 1.<strong>

**_*Hinata*_**

Minha nossa, até agora não conseguia acreditar que eu fiz - absolutamente sozinha -, amizade com garotas tão legais, quanto a Sakura e a Ino. Eu fiquei feliz e um pouco assustada quando a Sakura me chamou para ficar no grupo dela. Tipo, elas eram as garotas mais populares do colégio, e as mais bonitas e bem vestidas, principalmente a Sakura.

Eu não sou muito chegada a esses negócios de moda. Para mim, tanto faz uma camiseta, um short qualquer e um chinelo velho. Nunca fui vaidosa. Fui criada numa casa onde só tem homens, como: o meu pai Hiashi e meu irmão mais velho Neji, que cursa a faculdade de advocacia. A minha família não era rica como as dos alunos aqui em KHS. Meu pai batalhava muito na padaria perto da minha casa, para que nunca faltasse o nosso alimento na mesa. Sim, meu pai é padeiro, e não tenho vergonha e dizer isso.

O sinal tinha batido, dando inicio ao intervalo. Graças aos céus. Eu não estava mais aguentando aquela aula de filosofia. Para que existia filosofia? Fala sério.

Todos os alunos se levantaram e começaram a sair da sala, como um bando de animais famintos. As minhas novas amigas, se levantaram também e me chamara, quando me viram sentada na cadeira arrumando as minhas coisas na mochila.

- Vamos Hina? - chamou Sakura, e Ino estava andando logo à frente.

- É... Vocês vão à frente? – olhei para Sakura enquanto me levantava, ficando de frente com ela. - Eu vou ao banheiro primeiro.

- Você quer companhia? – Sakura perguntou sempre gentil como sempre.

Sorri balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não precisa. Eu encontro vocês no refeitório.

- Então vamos Sakura, por que estou morrendo de fome. - Ino disse, enquanto mexia em seu celular, provavelmente falando com o seu namorado.

- Então, tá. – disse Sakura se afastando com Ino.

Segui outro caminho, em direção ao banheiro, mas sai de lá rapidinho. Voltei ao refeitório e logo vi as meninas, sentada em uma mesa num canto do refeitório. Acenei para elas, e elas acenaram para mim de volta.

Segui até o balcão onde ficavam os alimentos. Peguei uma bandeja ao lado e fui escolhendo alguns alimentos para comer.

Vi uma pera, e ela era a única. Quando levei a mão para pegar ela, outra mão apareceu para pegá-la também. Nossos dedos se esbarram e uma espécie de formigamento ficou em meus dedos onde foram tocados. Olhei para a pessoa ao meu lado. Era um garoto mais lindo que eu já vira. Ele era loiro, tinha olhos azuis e estava vestido com uma camisa de manga curta com a frase: **I Love Maconha.** Achei engraçado, e reprimi uma gargalhada, mas logo a minha atenção se voltou quando ele falou:

- Ah, desculpe. Você ia pegar a pera, né?

- Não tem problema, pode ficar. - falei meio sem jeito.

- Que isso, pode ficar. Eu estou fazendo uma dieta à base de muito lámem de porco. - ele abriu um sorriso. O sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi.

- Obrigada. - agradeci pegando a pera e a colocando em minha bandeja.

- Você é nova por aqui, né? - ele perguntou enquanto pegava uma embalagem se sanduiche de peru. - Nunca te vi pela área.

- Sou. Eu acabei de ser transferida. - olhei para ele que sorriu de canto, mas minha atenção tomou um rumo diferente, para os desenhos pintados de seu skate, que estava pendurado atrás de sua mochila. - Isso aí é o shirigame do Death Note? - apontei para seu skate.

Naruto virou a cabeça para trás tentando olhar o seu skate. O tirou de trás da mochila animado.

- Você gosta de Death Note?

- Se eu gosto? Eu sou viciada. – falei sorrindo, totalmente animada.

- Que legal. Eu também gosto deste anime. - Naruto colocou o seu skate na minha frente para que eu pudesse ver melhor. - Fui eu que fiz. Não ficou muito bom...

- Você está brincando? Ficou da hora. – passei os dedos pelo contorno do desenho. – Eu tento fazer animes também.

- Sério? – os olhos do Naruto brilharam nesta hora, e acho que me derreti.

- Aham. Eu tenho alguns desenhos no meu caderno. – coloquei a bandeja em cima do mármore para pegar o caderno dentro da minha mochila.

- Nossa! Você é melhor do que eu. - disse Naruto paginado às folhas do meu caderno. - Caraca, você fez o desenho do Vegeta direitinho. Você desenha para caralho garota.

- Obrigada. - sorri olhando para ele que sorriu para mim.

- Hinata!

Olhei para trás, e vi Sakura me chamando com a mão, para ir até lá. Falei um: _Já vou_, com os lábios sem emitir som, e voltei minha atenção para Naruto que entregava o meu caderno.

- Eu tenho que ir. - peguei o meu caderno, o guardando na mochila.

- Que falta de educação a minha, me chamo Naruto.

- Hinata. - sorri para ele que retribuiu.

- Hinata! - Sakura me chamou novamente.

- Acho que as dondoquinhas estão te chamando. - disse ele apontando para Ino e Sakura.

- Sim. Bem, eu vou indo. - peguei a minha bandeja e caminhei em direção as meninas. Mas no meio do caminho Naruto disse:

- Eu gostei de conhecer você. - ele estava sorrindo. - Tomara que nos esbarremos de novo.

Sorri e sentei-me à mesa onde estavam as meninas comendo. Sakura me olhou com uma cara de indignação.

- Por que você estava falando com ele? - ela perguntou para mim.

- O Naruto?

- É.

- Ele é legal. - disse eu - E é uma graça. Eu gostei dele.

- Hinatinha meu amor, tantos carinhas legais por aí e você está interessada justo no Naruto? - disse Ino.

- O que tem de mal nele? - perguntei não entendendo a reação das duas. - Ele é bem divertido e engraçado também. - soltei uma risadinha.

- Naruto é o tipo de garoto que fala bobagens na sala de aula e a turma toda cai na gargalhada. E é o tipo de garoto que não tem futuro nenhum. - disse Sakura. - Ele repetiu o segundo ano umas duas vezes. Quem andar com ele sempre acaba em confusão.

- Nós vamos arranjar um bom partido para você. - disse Ino enquanto comia um pedaço de torta.

- Ah.

Toda a minha animação tinha ido para o ralo.

- Não fique triste Hina. - começou Sakura colocando a sua mão sobre a minha. - Tem muitos caras legais por aí. É só questão de tempo.

- Tudo bem. – disse eu tentando parecer animada, sem muito sucesso.

Eu sei que as meninas só queriam me proteger, mas eu meio que me interessei por esse Naruto. Eu nunca tinha me interessado por alguém assim logo de vista. Mas pelo que as meninas me disseram, ele não era boa coisa.

Mas eu acho que eu também não sou.

**_*Sakura*_**

Eu estava no meu quarto, deitada na minha cama de bruços enquanto fazia uma lista das possíveis candidatas à namorada para o professor Assuma. Devia ser umas duas e meia quando alguém bateu na minha porta e a abrindo logo em seguida. Ergui meu olhar até a porta, e me deparando com a cacatua do Sasuke.

- O que você quer?

- Esqueceu-se das aulas? - disse ele entrando no quarto, dando uma rápida inspecionada no meu quarto. - Não acha que esse quarto é muito rosa, não?

Revirei os olhos, me sentei na cama.

- Dar para você sair do meu quarto? Está me atrapalhando, com os meus projetos. - disse eu fechando o caderno marcando a página com a caneta.

- Projeto? - riu em tom debochado. - Isso não é mais importante do que o reforço na matérias, que eu estou fazendo das tripas coração para te ensinar.

- Você disse para o meu pai que não tinha problema algum em me ensinar. - fiquei de pé, cruzando os braços o fitando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Mas a pessoa que eu vou ensinar é você. Ou seja, trabalho dobrado.

- Você está insinuando que eu sou burra? - fiquei incrédula com que acabara de ouvir. Como assim, esse asno me chama de jumenta assim na minha cara? Isso é um cúmulo o absurdo.

- Eu não disse nada. É você que está dizendo. - ele descruzou os braços e caminhou para fora do quarto. - Estou te esperando lá embaixo na sala de reuniões. E traga o livro de matemática, pois vamos começar por ela. Não demore. - e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Idiota! - ralhei com raiva daquele energúmeno.

Papai quer que eu enlouqueça com aquele ser? Sasuke era simplesmente insuportável.

Com toda a lerdeza do mundo, peguei as coisas que eu iria usar para estudar, e arrastei o meu corpo até o andar de baixo. Encontrei Sasuke sentado na cadeira mexendo no celular. Joguei meu caderno e livro na mesa, atraindo a atenção dele para mim. Sentei-me à cadeira de frente para ele.

- Demorou, em?

Bufei revirando os olhos, e abri o caderno e o livro na página onde eu tinha dificuldade.

- Vamos acabar com isso o mais rápido possível. - falei sem olhá-lo.

- Tudo bem.

[...]

Estudamos á tarde quase toda. Eu tinha que admitir que Sasuke explicava muito bem. Eu entendi coisas que eu passaria milênios para aprender. Mas eu nunca iria admitir isso, nem em um milhão de anos.

Ele passou alguns exercícios de reforço. Algumas contas eu até consegui fazer e outras eu tive dificuldade. Para que inventaram matemática? Sério, isso não presta para nada.

- Já terminou Sakura? - Sasuke perguntou entrando na sala de reuniões de papai com um sanduiche enorme.

- Como eu vou terminar isso aqui com a minha barriga roncando? - questionei olhando para aquele sanduiche que parecia apetitoso. Senti minha boca encher d'água. - Estou cansada. As minhas costas estão doendo de tanto ficar sentada aqui nessa cadeira. Estou com caibra nas pernas. Eu preciso de descanso, poxa!

Sasuke suspirou e veio até mim. Ele ficou atrás de mim, e meio que se debruçou para frente, para ver os exercícios que ele tinha passado para mim à uma hora atrás. Senti o seu cabelo roçar a minha bochecha, e o cheiro do seu perfume inalava em minhas narinas. Até que ele cheira bem.

Pera aí?

Desde quando eu acho o cheiro daquele ser bom? Acho que eu estou com tanta fome que estou ficando esqueirozada.

- E aí? – indaguei incomodada, com aquela aproximidade.

Sasuke continuava analisando atentamente, e logo se afastou. Ainda sentindo aquele cheiro amadeirado, virei meu corpo um pouco para trás, para vê-lo.

- Até que você não é tão burra assim. - disse ele me olhando com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Eu acertei? - perguntei ignorando aquele sorrisinho irritante.

- Possivelmente, as que você fez. - disse ele se endireitando e dando uma mordida em seu sanduiche.

Sorri em animação e olhei para os exercícios. Cara como eu era inteligente.

- Nós vamos parar por aqui. - disse ele. - Acho que você esforçou muito o seu cérebro por hoje.

- Só não vou te dar uma boa resposta por que eu estou bastante feliz por ter conseguido acertar essas contas mandadas diretamente do inferno. - me levantei, ficando de frente para ele - E, aliás, você não vai me oferecer um pedaço deste sanduiche não?

- A cozinha é logo ali. - disse ele.

- Poxa, você é ruim mesmo, vai morrer seco.

Sasuke simplesmente revirou os olhos.

- Amanhã nós continuaremos, revisaremos esses mesmo exercícios e os das outras matérias. Agora, arrume logo isso aí que daqui a pouco os sócios do seu pai chegarão. - disse ele já saindo do escritório de papai.

- Espere Sasuke. - ele olhou para mim. - Será que amanhã nós podemos começar mais cedo?

- Por quê?

- Eu preciso do resto da tarde para botar em prática o meu novo projeto.

- Projeto? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso. Tão burro.

- Sim, coisas que você não entende.

Ele ficou me olhando, estudando atentamente o meu rosto. Senti-me um pouco constrangida com o seu olhar, mas de repente ele se virou.

- Tudo bem. - murmurou antes de sair da sala.

Fiquei lá parada olhando a porta onde Sasuke tinha saído. Balancei a cabeça levemente, espantando o olhar avaliador de Sasuke. Amanhã eu iria colocar em prática o meu projeto.

Se prepare Hinatinha, amanhã você não me escapa.

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

O que dizem deste capítulo?  
>Quero ver comentários meu povo kkkkkk<br>Até :)


	6. De Gata Borralheira à Princesa

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

História em manuntenção: Consertando os erros.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6 - De Gata Borralheira à Princesa.<strong>

**_*Sakura*_**

Quando cheguei da escola, subi direto para meu quarto. Joguei minha mochila em cima da cama, e fui direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho. Tinha marcado com as meninas de nos encontrarmos aqui em casa, para a transformação de Hinata. Mas só tinha um probleminha. Eu não conseguia falar com Orochimaru.

Pra quem não sabe, Orochimaru era o meu cabelereiro pessoal, super divertido e escandaloso. Mas é muito profissional no que faz. E ele é essencial para transformar Hinata numa verdadeira diva.

Saí do banheiro enrolada numa toalha, peguei meu celular que estava em cima da cama. Disquei o número de Orochimaru. Chamou cinco vezes até ouvi a voz estridente dele.

_– Alô? Espero que seja importante._

Muito educada essa bixa. Sei que não.

– Orochi, sou eu, a Sakura. - falei enquanto olhava a janela.

_– Eu sei que é você. Seu nome apareceu aqui na tela. _– disse ele irônico.

Apenas revirei os olhos e disse:

– Eu preciso que você venha aqui em casa. Tenho um trabalhinho para você.

_– O quê? Claro que não. –_ disse ele. - _Não é assim que a banda toca não, minha filha. Estou de folga, e aproveitando o meu bofe. Nem morta eu vou a sua casa._

Suspirei, pelo visto iria ser difícil convencer aquela biba doida.

– Por favor, Orochi, eu te imploro. É super-mega-ultra-urgente, é caso de vida ou morte.

Escutei ele bufar do outro lado da linha.

–_ Posso saber o que é tão urgente? Ai amor, não morde aí não. -_ ele falou a última frase para a pessoa que possivelmente estaria com ele.

– É que tenho uma amiga, e ela meio que digamos... Ela é uma baranga. – comecei a explicar. - Eu quero que ela chegue amanhã divando na escola, e você é o único que pode fazer esse milagre. Por favor.

– _Tudo bem_. - ele concordou me fazendo dar pulinhos no meio do quarto. - _Mas eu vou cobrar o triplo do que eu costumo cobrar._

– Tudo bem. Dinheiro não é problema. - falei. - Eu te espero aqui as três da tarde.

– _Tá._

Desliguei o telefone, o jogando na cama. Papai só estaria em casa lá para as nove da noite. Eu não podia sair de casa, mas isso não me impedia de continuar o meu projeto.

Ajeitei a toalha no meu corpo e segui para o meu closet, e de repente alguém bateu na minha porta e abriu em seguida.

– O pirralha, hoje eu não vou poder...

Sasuke parou subitamente, assim que me viu parada no meio do quarto, só de toalha. Seu rosto estava surpreso, e levemente vermelho. Ele me olhava minuosamente meu corpo quase nu sobre a toalha. O infeliz me olhou de baixo para cima enquanto virava o pescoço de lado.

Tarado.

– SAI DAQUI, SEU IDOTA! - gritei totalmente corada, pegando o meu sapato que estava jogado no chão e o tacando. Antes que o sapato o acertasse, ele fechou a porta rapidamente, fazendo o sapato acertá-la.

Eu vou matar aquele Uchiha hoje, ah se ia.

O desgraçado abriu a porta novamente e disse:

– Desculpa. Eu não sabia que estava só de toalha. - a cabeça estava entre a porta, com um sorrisinho canalha, o que me fez ficar com mais raiva. - Só quero avisar que hoje não vou poder te ensinar. Ah, e belas pernas.

Ele fechou a porta rapidamente fazendo o segundo sapato acertar a porta.

– VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, SASUKE UCHIHA! - gritei em plenos pulmões, enquanto escutava a risada nojenta dele no corredor.

Apesar da raiva que estava sentindo, eu podia sentir o meu rosto quente, pelo constrangimento de Sasuke me ver de toalha. Eu tinha vontade de matá-lo.

Entrei em meu closet pisando duro, e me vesti. Um short jeans curto, uma blusa de algodão rosa-bebê do Mickey. Entrei no quarto e penteei meus cabelos, os deixando soltos.

Saí do quarto e desci as escadas. Caminhei até a sala de jantar onde encontrei Sasuke sentado, enquanto esperava Chiyo terminar de aprontar a mesa. Sentei-me na cadeira de frente daquele energúmeno, que estava teclando freneticamente o celular.

Ele tinha o sorrisinho debochado nos lábios, e eu sabia que aquele sorriso era direcionado para mim. Bufei.

Depois que Chiyo terminou de por a mesa, ela se retirou nos deixando a sós, junto com o silêncio. Comecei a me servir e Sasuke colocou o celular ao lado e fez o mesmo. Almoçamos em silêncio, nem um de nós ousava puxar assunto um com o outro. Sasuke mastigava enquanto olhava para mim. E isso estava começando a me incomodar.

Odeio ser encarada.

– O que foi? - perguntei.

– Nada.

– Como nada? Você fica aí me encarando.

– Agora vai querer mandar aonde eu olho agora? - disse ele calmo, enquanto levava outro pedaço de batata à boca.

– Eu só não gosto que fique me encarando. – ralhei.

Ele sorriu levemente enquanto balançava a cabeça.

– Você é muito boba.

Revirei os olhos e voltei a comer.

Uma coisa que eu nunca vou deixar de ser, é curiosa. Sasuke havia dito que não poderia me ensinar hoje, por que será?

– Sasuke.

– Hm. - erguendo os olhos para mim enquanto mastigava.

– Por que você não vai poder me ensinar hoje?

– Já está sentindo a minha falta? Ah, não fica triste não. Tem Sasuke para todo mundo.

– Babaca.

– Vou sair.

Ergui olhar para ele.

– Pra onde?

– Aí você quer saber de mais. – disse ele.

Revirei os olhos fazendo biquinho, terminamos o almoço. Não tínhamos mais falado nada depois de nosso pequeno diálogo.

Subi para o meu quarto e liguei para Ino confirmando o encontro. A loira falou que passaria na casa de Hinata - que tinha lhe passado seu endereço de manhã -, e viriam as duas para cá.

[...]

Quando era umas 02h45min, Orochimaru chegou. Ele estava vestido com uma calça vermelha, uma camisa roxa com a palavra SEXY, em stress, estampada no meio, e contudos preto de tachinhas. Seu cabelo estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo alto, e ele usava gloss nos lábios? Puxava uma mala média de rodinhas, de prata, e estava junto com seu assistente Kabuto. Um albino bissexual, que não sabe o que quer da vida.

– Olá minha diva como você está? - ele disse me saldando com dois beijos de bochecha.

– Eu vou bem e você?

– Ai, eu estou divina. - nem parecia o mesmo que dava chilique no telefone. Orochimaru era meio bipolar. - Sabe, hoje o meu bofe me levou a um restaurante chiquérrrrrrrrrimo mona, e depois fomos para a casa dele e fazemos... Você me entendeu. - Eca. Orochimaru suspirou apaixonado enquanto o seu assistente revirava os olhos. - E aí do nada uma baranga rosa me liga e acaba com o meu momento mágico. - agora ele me fuzilava com os olhos.

– Foi mal, não queria ter acabado com seu momento "mágico".

– É, mais você acabou, sua recalcada. - ralhou ele, totalmente seboso.

Caminhamos até a sala e nos sentamos no sofá, enquanto esperávamos as meninas. Sasuke havia saído horas antes, fazer sabe-se lá o quê? Resolvi prolongar a conversa por que conhecendo Orochimaru, ele iria começar dar chilique por ficar esperando.

Não demorou muito e a campainha tocou.

Levantei-me e fui atender. Abri a porta e encontrei Ino junto com Hinata, que estava pior quando estava no colégio. Mas era hoje que eu iria deixar a Hinata uma divando.

– Olá meninas. - sorri dando passagem para elas entrarem.

– Oi. - disse as duas em uníssonos.

– Nossa Sakura, a sua casa é linda. - disse Hinata deslumbrada com os detalhes da casa.

– Obrigada.

Chegamos à sala onde Orochimaru estava com seu assistente, sentado no sofá. Ino se pronunciou animada:

– Orochi! - a loira correu o abraçou. - Quanto tempo que não te vejo. Andou sumido.

– Sumida, o loira. No "A", no feminino. E é você, que anda sumida. Eu estou sempre no mesmo lugar. Você que me abandonou - disse ele, fazendo cara de nojo.

– Eu viajei nessas férias com o Gaara. Mas eu vou ao salão pra semana. Quero fazer uma hidratação no cabelo. Sabe, praia e sinônimo de desidratação.

– Eu que eu diga...

– É, Orochi, essa é Hinata. - os interrompi, empurrando Hinata pelos ombros. - É ela que eu estava falando.

– Oi. - Hinata o cumprimentou, estava um pouco tímida.

– Oh meu Deus! - disse Orochimaru, com uma cara de espanto. - O que é essa coisa na minha frente? Senti o meu útero doer agora, com tanta feiura.

– Menos Orochimaru. - repreendeu Kabuto. - A garota não está tão ruim assim.

– Como não Kabuto! - se virou para o assistente incrédulo. - Isso aí é uma obra do satanás!

– Ei! - repreendeu Hinata, parecia pouco ofendida.

– Menos Orochimaru. - falei. - A Hinata só está um pouco descuidada. Nada do que você consiga resolver.

– É Orochimaru, ela é o seu novo desafio. - disse Ino. – Todos nós sabemos que você ama desafios.

– Acho que isso não é uma boa ideia. - o tom de voz de Hinata indicava arrependimento.

– Agora não, Hinata. Não vai dar para trás agora. - me virei para a biba. - Orochimaru...

– Tudo bem. - falou contra gosto. Ele se virou para Hina e começou a estudá-la. Olhava de cima abaixo, de baixo para cima. - Bom, ela não é feia. Seus olhos são lindos, garota. O seu cabelo é uó! E suas roupas são escrotas...

O repreendi.

– Orochimaru!

– Cala a boca vocês. Estou avaliando a garota. - disse ele e voltou a estudar Hinata. - Menina por que você fez isso nos seus cabelos? Eles estão precisando de hidratação urgente.

– Bem...

Ele a interrompeu.

– Não importa, você tem concerto, mas temos que começar agora.

– Vamos para o meu quarto. - propus.

Subimos todos para o meu quarto. Assim que chegamos, Orochimaru colocou a sua mala em cima da minha cama e a abriu. Tinha muitas coisas ali. Ele disse que iria tirar aquela tinta do cabelo dela e deixá-lo da cor original.

Ele levou a Hinata para o meu banheiro e Kabuto foi junto. Eles passaram um produto na cabeça dela e tiraram aquela tinta toda, e descobrimos que o cabelo dela era preto num tom azulado. Depois Orochimaru com seu profissionalismo, fez um corte nos cabelos dela, e cismou em fazer uma franja na mesma. Dizia que iria ficar perfeita.

– Tem certeza? – Ino perguntou.

– Claro, uma franja vai deixá-la com um ar inocente. Confie em mim.

Então Orochimaru fez a bendita franja, e como o esperado ficou muito bom. Em seguida ele fez uma hidratação nos cabelos dela, depois os secou e os alisou. Fez as sobrancelhas, e hidratação na pele.

Enquanto eles faziam as unha dos pés e mão dela, Ino e eu fomos até meu closet. Peguei várias roupas minhas todas novas, que eu não usaria mais e separei para Hinata. Sabia que ela não tinha dinheiro para isso, e eu não podia ir ao shopping por causa do castigo. O único jeito era esse, fazer uma doação. Eu não precisava mesmo.

Separei um look em especial para a triunfágem dela. E depois outro para ela usar agora. Uma saia xadrez rosa e preto, Ino separou uma blusa branca com uma estampa fofa e meias sete oitavos. Pequei um par de sapatos preto de salto.

Depois que Orochimaru fez as unhas e a maquiagem, Hinata entrou no closet com as roupas que separamos. Minutos depois ela entrou no quarto, uma outra pessoa. Nem parecia a mesma Hinata de antes. Os cabelos coloridos e quebradiços em rabo de cavalo, agora estavam pretos hidratados e soltos. A maquiagem clara em seu rosto dava um ar angelical nela. As roupas estavam perfeitas. Ela estava simplesmente linda.

– Como estou? - ela perguntou sorridente enquanto se olhava no espelho. - Cara eu nem acredito que sou eu mesma.

– Hinata você está linda. - falei.

– Hina, nem acredito que é você. - disse Ino embasbacada.

– Valeu gente, eu nem sei o que falar. Obrigada por tudo. - ela disse sorrindo.

Escutamos um choro, e olhamos em direção a Orochimaru que secava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos sem sucesso.

– O que foi Orochimaru? - perguntou Ino.

– Eu não acredito que fui _eu_ quem fez essa criatura. Eu sou um santo.

– Own Orochi, você é meu herói agora. - Hinata o abraçou. - Muito obrigada por tudo.

– Não precisa agradecer, eu fui mandada a esta terra para não deixar a feiura e a recalquísse dominar o mundo. – disse ele emocionado. - Sou a única que pode trazer a beleza de volta para aqueles reles mortais.

Rimos com aquele drama todo. Orochimaru era mesmo uma figura.

Depois desse dramalhão todo ele olhou para seu relógio Pink, e arregalou os olhos.

– Minha nossa senhora das purpurinas, já são quase seis! Eu tenho que ir, marquei com o bofe de irmos para uma balada hoje. – disse ele arrumando as suas coisas dentro da mala.

– Nossa nem vimos à hora passar. – comentei, não acreditando como a hora havia passado tão rápido.

Descemos as escadas e levei Orochimaru e Kabuto até a porta, enquanto o primeiro falava para o assistente de como aquela balada que ele iria, era divina, e que Kabuto deveria ir também. Despedimo-nos daquelas figuras e fomos para a cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comermos.

– Testa, eu quero uma coisa light, para comer. Você sabe que tenho que manter a forma. – disse Ino.

– Eu sei Ino. – falei enquanto procurava alguma coisa nos armários. – Tem uns sanduiches naturais aqui.

– Ah, se é natural tudo bem.

– Eu como tudo o que vier. – comentou Hinata. – Meu pai disse que eu tenho uma lombriga enorme no estômago que eu alimento.

– Eca. – falei enquanto pegava o suco natural de uva colocando-o na mesa e patê de presunto para fazermos os sanduiches.

– Nossa Hinata, eu não entendo por que você é magra assim, se come tudo que vê pela frente. – comentou Ino, enquanto preparava seu sanduiche.

– Acho que não engordo de ruim mesmo.

Ri, me sentando na cadeira junto com as meninas.

– Em Hina, nós vamos comer rapidinho por que ainda vou sair com o Gaara, e tenho que me arrumar. – disse Ino. – Ainda tenho que ligar para o táxi vir nos buscar.

– Não precisa de táxi, eu levo vocês no meu carro. – falei.

– Obrigada, Sakura...

– Obrigada nada, Hinata. – disse Ino. – Se você quiser ir com ela pode ir, mas eu não. Fique com trauma de entrar num carro com essa testuda no volante. Eu amo muito a minha vida.

– Poxa, obrigada Ino. – falei ironicamente.

– De nada querida. – ela retrucou, toda abusada.

– Que exagero Ino. – disse Hina. – A Sakura não deve ser tão ruim assim.

– Valeu Hina. – fiz um coração com as mãos para ela.

– Hinatinha, meu amor, você não sabe o que você está falando. – disse Ino enquanto dava um gole no seu suco de uva. – Vai por mim, você não vai querer ir ao carro dela.

– Ino eu estou com uma vontade de torcer seu pescoço, sua porca maldita. – ralhei para ela.

Nesse meio tempo Sasuke entrou na cozinha, com uma cara de paisagem. Disse um oi para as meninas enquanto abria a geladeira.

– Oi Sasuke, como vai? – Ino perguntou o fitando.

– Bem e você.

– Melhor agora que você está aqui. – disse ela, toda oferecida. Vadia. Dei um chute na canela dela por debaixo da mesa. – Ai!

Sasuke se virou, dando um sorriso de canto com uma garrafa de água na mão enquanto pegava o copo no armário o enchendo de água. Ele olhou para Hinata enquanto bebia a água e disse:

– Amiga nova, Sakura?

Revirei os olhos.

– Sim. – disse eu entediada. – Essa é Hinata Hyuga, ela é nova na escola. E esse Hina, é Sasuke um ser que habita essa casa.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e me ignorou.

– Hyuga? – ele olhou Hinata. – Você por acaso é parente de Neji Hyuga?

– Ele é meu irmão. – ela respondeu. – Acho que nós nos conhecemos.

Sasuke sorriu de canto.

– Você está diferente, nem te conheci.

Ela sorriu tímida e disse:

– É que eu mudei de visual, sabe. A Sakura e a Ino meio que me transformaram.

Sasuke olhou para mim, e depois olhou para Hinata.

– Foi bom revê-la de novo, Hinata. – disse ele colocando o copo na pia e saiu da cozinha.

Levantei-me da cadeira e fui atrás dele que estava atravessando a sala de jantar e o chamei:

– Sasuke!

Ele parou, se virando para mim.

– O quê?

– Desde quando você conhece a Hinata? – me aproximei mais dele, que me olhava com cara de bunda.

– Ela é imã de um amigo meu da faculdade. – ele respondeu entediado. – Aliás, o que você fez com a garota em?

– Oras, eu a transformei. – disse o obvio. – Ela é o meu novo projeto.

– Eu tenho pena dessa garota. – disse ele balançando a cabeça, e me irritei.

– Pena por quê? – perguntei. – Tinha que ter pena do estado que ela se encontrava. Eu fiz o favor para ela, a deixando mais na moda.

Sasuke me olhou em desaprovação.

– Você trata as pessoas como se fossem objetos. Custava deixar a garota ser o que ela é? Você tem que deixar tudo do seu jeito? Isso é ridículo.

– Olha aqui – coloquei o dedo em sua cara -, eu não pedi a sua opinião. Você não sabe de nada. Só é um intrometido que pensa que sabe de tudo.

Ele riu irônico.

– É ocê que não sabe de nada. – disse ele abaixando o meu dedo. – Você não passa de uma pirralha mimada, que ainda tem muito que aprender na vida. Nem tudo são flores. Nem tudo é um mar de maravilhas. Você tem que acordar para vida e sair desse seu mundinho cor-de-rosa.

– Você é um idiota.

– Está aí, a prova o quanto você é imatura. – disse ele sério se virando para sair, mas segurei o seu braço o impedido.

– Espera!

Ele se virou para mim ainda sério.

– O que foi agora?

– Eu quero te pedir um favor.

– Diga.

Eu olhava para aqueles olhos negros e profundos. Sasuke era um chato que achava que eu era uma mimada patética. Eu odiava quando ele tentava me dar lição de moral. Já não bastasse papai, com aquele discurso todo de, _A vida lá fora é dura._ E agora ele vem para cima de mim fazer o mesmo? Isso eu nunca iria admitir.

Mas deixando isso de lado eu tinha que admitir que o infeliz era lindo. Não que eu fosse me interessar por ele, isso nunca. Eu preferia comer cocô do que ficar algum dia com ele. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

– Você podia levar as meninas para casa? A Ino precisa sair e pelo visto Hinata mora longe. Não quero que ela saia sozinha. Está escuro.

Sasuke continuava me olhando e suspirou.

– Tudo bem. – sorri. – Mas você vai me dever uma.

– O quê?

– É o preço. – disse ele. – Me chame quando forem embora.

Ele saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Fiquei parada o olhando se afastar.

Voltei para a cozinha comunicando para as meninas que Sasuke iria levá-las. E elas adoraram - principalmente Ino - por que não iria no meu carro, comigo dirigindo.

Depois que comemos, fomos ao meu quarto pegar as roupas que eu dera para Hinata que relutava em aceitar dizendo, que não precisava, que eu tinha feito muito por ela, mas no final ela aceitou. Juntamos tudo em sacolas, e elas desceram enquanto eu fui chamar Sasuke em seu quarto.

Bati na sua porta e escutei um entre. Entrei em seu quarto encontrando-o sentado na cama com um livro sobre as penas e um caderno ao lado.

– As meninas já estão indo embora. – falei enquanto entrava no quarto um pouco a vontade. Ainda estava ressentida com que ele tinha falado logo cedo.

– Tá. – me preparei para sair, mas ele me chamou enquanto pulava da cama. – Sakura.

– Oi. – me virei para olhá-lo. Ele ficou de frente para mim.

– Me desculpa por ter dito aquelas coisas para você. Não deveria ficar se intrometendo na sua vida. – ele parecia sincero.

Assenti timidamente sendo pega de surpresa. Nunca pensei que Sasuke me pediria desculpas. Mesmo que no fundo, no fundo mesmo, eu sabia que estava errada e ele certo. Deu-me vontade de chorar agora. Sei que não.

– Deixa pra lá. – falei fingindo desinteresse. Ele sorriu de canto.

– Você é uma figura pirralha. – ele sorriu de leve.

– E você é um espantalho. – rebati, mas não estava zangada.

– Não adianta você negar, Sakurinha, eu sei que você é louca por mim. – ele passou um braço pelo meu ombro, enquanto saíamos de seu quarto.

– Sai pra lá. – me afastei dele. – Eu nunca iria me interessar por você.

– Nunca cuspa para cima. Porque ele pode cair na sua cara, e você pode acabar pagando a língua. – disse ele rindo.

Virei-me ficando de frente para ele, e disse com toda a certeza o mundo:

– Escreve isso no seu dicionário, eu _nunca_ vou meu interessar por você.

– Vou gravar essas palavras para jogá-las na sua cara, quando você cair de amores por mim. – ele piscou, sorrindo debochadamente.

Revirei os olhos, fazendo biquinho.

– Vai sonhando Uchiha, vai sonhando.

Descemos as escadas, onde encontramos as meninas a espera. Despedi-me delas prometendo nos encontrarmos amanhã na escola. Elas entraram no carro de Sasuke e partiram. Eu apenas voltei para dentro de casa e fiquei pensando nas palavras do Uchiha. Nunca iria me interessar por ele, isso era uma promessa.

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

O que acharam?  
>Quero ver seus comentários.<br>Beijos ^^


	7. Devendo Uma

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá gente, apareci kkkkk

Sei que demorei muito, me desculpe por isso.

Os capítulos anteriores entraram em manutenção onde eu consertei todos os erros ortográficos.  
>Quero agradecer aos comentários anteriores e aos favoritos, leitores novos, sejam muito bem vindos.<br>Espero que gostem do capítulo.  
>Boa Leitura.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7 - Devendo Uma<br>**

**_* Sakura *_**

Acordei com o som do meu despertador. Espreguicei-me, despertando daquele sono gostoso para logo dar um largo sorriso. Hoje seria o dia de estreia de Hinata. O dia em que ela vai causar.

Levantei-me da cama e entrei no closet tirando o meu look que preparei para hoje. Uma saia cinza escuro de cintura alta rodada com o forro de véu preto, sobrepondo para fora, uma regata rosa, um colete preto de meia manga balonê, botas pretas de cano baixo, minha echarpe rosa, meu óculos rosa e minha presilha de cabelo também rosa.

Coloquei minha roupa em cima da cama e corri para o banheiro. Fiz minha higiene pessoal e tomei um banho. Alguns minutos depois, sai do banheiro entrando no quarto só de lingerie, secando os cabelos molhados com uma toalha. Joguei a mesma na cama e coloquei minha roupa, fiz minha maquiagem e passei o secador nos cabelos. Pronto. Eu estava arrumada e linda como sempre.

Pequei minha mochila e sai do quarto topando com Sasuke que saía de seu quarto também. Ele estava como sempre, lindo e sendo Sasuke.

- Bom dia pirralha. - disse ele, me olhando de cima a baixo. – Vai sair para uma festa?

Limitei apenas em revirar os olhos.

- Você não entende mesmo, né?

Sasuke apenas arqueou a sobrancelha com aquela cara de bunda. Suspirei.

- Uma garota bonita como eu, sempre tem que ficar linda e bem arrumada, não importa se está indo para escola.

- Quanto mais cresce mais boba fica. – ele comentou, começando a andar.

- Sasuke, me poupe tá? – o segui pelo corredor. – Hoje nem você, e nem ninguém acabar com o meu dia.

Ele me olhou entediado e perguntou fingindo interesse:

- E posso saber o motivo desta alegria toda?

Revirei os olhos pela segunda vez neste dia. Eu tenho que para de revirar os olhos antes que eu fique com algum tique.

- Esqueceu que hoje a Hinata vai chegar na escola com tudo?

- Ih?

- E aí que todos vão apreciar a minha obra prima. – sorri. – Não é um máximo?

Sasuke revirou os olhos parando no topo da escada me fazendo parar também. Ele me olhou com aquele ar superior que eu detesto, e começou a falar:

- Vê se não esquece que Hinata não é um tipo de fantoche, e sim uma pessoa.

- É, mas era uma pessoa que precisava de uma ajudinha. - coloquei as mãos na cintura e o olhei com uma cara incrédula. - Você não viu o estado lastimável daquela criatura? Ela estava precisando de mim. Eu não iria deixar a garota andando por aí pagando mico com aqueles farrapos que ela chama de roupas.

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isto. – disse ele, dando um sorriso sarcástico.

Qual é o problema deste garoto? Ele estava cego por acaso, que não percebia que eu só vivia para fazer o bem? Como ele não percebia que eu era uma coisa rara neste mundo podre? Eu realmente estava passada.

- Você se comporta como um velho sabia? - dei uma olhada em seu perfil. - Olha só pra você?

Sasuke desviou o seu olhar do meu, e olhou ele mesmo, com uma expressão confusa.

- O que tenho eu? – ele me olhou de volta.

- Isso! - apontei para suas roupas, e ele fitou-as novamente. - Você devia se vestir melhor! E olha que não é por falta de dinheiro. Tá feio.

Bom, Sasuke não se vestia tão mão assim, mas poderia ficar melhor com um toque feminino. Tipo, uma pessoa que entenda de moda. Tipo, eu.

Aproximei-me dele, ficando bem perto de seu corpo, perto o suficiente que pude sentir seu cheiro amadeirado, deliciosamente cheiroso. Mas que droga eu estou pensando? Sasuke não era cheiroso e pronto.

Ignorei minha pequena briga interior sobre o cheiro deste Uchiha, e levei minhas mãos até a gola de sua camisa preta de xadrez que estava aberta, sobrepondo a camiseta cinza por debaixo e comecei a levantar a gola.

- Levanta esta gola que assim ficará melhor...

Fui impedida por suas mãos segurando o meu pulso.

- Para!

Sasuke estava com a cara séria. Nossos olhares se chocaram, e não sei por que meu coração começou a bater desenfreado? Aquele olhar de Sasuke de algum modo me desconcertou. Por que eu estava desse jeito?

_Puff._

Era só o Sasuke. O cara mais chato que eu tive o desprazer em conhecer. Eu não deveria ficar nervosa só por que estávamos tão próximos que desafiava a lei da física. Bom não exatamente essa lei, e sim a minha lei. Constrangida desviei meu olhar do dele, soltando o ar que nem tinha percebido que eu estava prendendo.

Sasuke me soltou dando um passo para trás, mas sentia seu olhar sobre mim, e aquilo estava me incomodando. Se eu sentia algum desconforto por ter ficado tão perto de meu inimigo, agora foi tudo por espaço depois que ele começou a falar me tirando daquele mundinho de incertezas.

- Não sou que nem as suas amiguinhas que fazem tudo o que você quer. Esqueça.

Olhei seu rosto sério franzindo o cenho e ataquei para não ficar por baixo.

- Nem de longe você estaria na minha lista de amigos, pois você não é nada para mim. - minha voz saiu ácida e agressiva.

Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Eu sou Sakura Haruno, a garota mais linda e popular de toda a cidade. E não iria ficar ali escutando aquele absurdo.

Sasuke sorriu sarcástico e cruzou os braços.

- Você não muda mesmo, não é? Pois vou dizer uma coisinha a você. - ele aproximou o rosto do meu. - O mundo não gira ao seu redor.

- Idiota. - ralhei começando a andar e esbarrando propositalmente em seu ombro.

- Quanta educação. - escutei seu comentário irônico, mas não dei ideia e continuei andando até a sala de jantar, mas Sabia que ele vinha logo atrás.

Entrei no cômodo onde fazíamos nossas refeições e sentei-me na cadeira onde pude ver dona Chiyo terminando de colocar os alimentos na mesa.

- Bom dia menina Sakura. – ela disse me cumprimentando enquanto arrumava as frutas da mesa.

- Bom dia dona Chiyo. – murmurei pegando uma torrada no prato.

- Bom dia Chiyo. – Sasuke disse entrando no cômodo indo até a senhora dando beijo em seu rosto.

Chiyo sorriu.

- Menino Sasuke, bom dia.

- Sabia que a senhora é a mulher mais bonita desta casa? – o babaca perguntou enquanto me olhava de lado com aquele sorriso irritante nos lábio. Revirei os olhos ignorando aquela basbaquice.

Idiota.

Chiyo gargalhou dando tapinhas na mão dele que tinha se sentado de frente para mim. Minutos depois papai entrou na sala de jantar vestido impecavelmente com seu terno negro. Ele passou por mim dando um beijo em minha cabeça indo para sua cadeira da ponta.

- Bom dia crianças. – ele disse enchendo sua xicara de café quente e dando um gole.

- Bom dia. – murmurou Sasuke e eu em uníssonos.

Tomamos o nosso café da manhã em silêncio e papai anunciou que me levaria para escola. Antes que eu pudesse levantar da cadeira pegar minhas coisas na sala e espera-lo lá fora, papai anunciou:

- Querida. – o fitei. – Você andou pegando seu carro e dirigindo?

Caraca, como ele descobriu? Se papai souber que fui para escola de carro e sem ao menos tirar minha carteira, ele me mataria. Ou pior, era bem provável dele tomar todos os meus cartões de créditos.

Engoli em seco tentando manter a calma e arrumar um jeito de me livrar desta enrascada. Papai continuou, e sua voz saiu tão fria e cortante que me deixara mais nervosa.

- Olhei a quilometragem de seu carro e vi vários quilômetros percorridos. Você andou pegando esse carro e andando por aí sem habilitação, Sakura.

Eu estou frita! Papai agora me mata.

- Papai eu...

- Fui eu Kizashi. – a voz calma de Sasuke atraiu nossas atenções para si.

O que aquele idiota estava fazendo? Sasuke olhou meu pai e disse com toda a calma do mundo.

- Peguei o carro da Sakura ontem, para pegar o livro que emprestei para Suigetsu na aula, e esqueci-me de pegar na hora da saída. Eu não sabia onde tinha colocado as minhas chaves e estava com pressa, pois tinha que fazer um trabalho. Aí pedi a Sakura que ela emprestasse o carro. – ele me fitou arqueando a sobrancelha. – Não se lembra?

Fiquei sem o que falar. Nunca pensei que Sasuke me acobertasse desse jeito. Pensei que ele fosse colocar mais lenha na fogueira. Percebi que estava fazendo cara de idiota ficando calada.

- É... É claro... - limpei a garganta. – É claro, você ficou me perturbando e tive que emprestar.

- Me desculpe princesa. – começou papai me olhando pouco culpado por ter pensado mal de mim. Ele olhou para Sasuke. – Não sentiu um pingo de vergonha andando naquele veiculo não, Sasuke?

Sasuke apenas relaxou na cadeira, e eu prendi uma risada imaginando como o Uchiha ficaria dirigindo uma Ferrari Pink. Uma verdadeira gazela. Ai como eu sou má.

- No momento do sufoco até o pior carro servia. – ele murmurou indiferente.

-Bom papai, eu vou te esperar lá no carro. – disse eu me levantando da cadeira.

- Daqui a pouco estou indo. – disse ele, voltando sua atenção para o jornal.

Saí do cômodo entrando na sala pegando minha mochila em cima do sofá e saindo de casa. Logo atrás o Uchiha saiu com uma cara indiferente. Ele me olhou com quem não quer nada e disse:

- Você está me devendo uma.

- O quê?

- Não vai me agradecer por ter salvado o seu pescoço de ser degolada pelo seu pai? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha cruzando os braços.

Que droga! Eu detestava o Sasuke a maior parte do meu dia, mas ele tinha feito uma coisa que eu jamais pensei que ele faria. O jeito era engolir meu orgulho e agradecer. Acho que fiz careta quando as palavras de agradecimento tentavam sair de minha boca.

- O-obri... – suspirei fechando os olhos e murmurei baixinho. – Obrigada.

- Ahn? – ele colocou a mão no ouvido tentando escutar. – Eu não escutei direito, pode repetir, por favor?

Bufei com aquela palhaçada, vendo aquele sorrisinho irritante de sua boca. Aposto que ele estava adorando isto.

- Obrigada. Se não fosse por você eu estaria frita. – disse alto para aquele surdo escutasse. – Entendeu agora, ou quer que eu soletre?

- Acho que eu quero que você soletre. – o infeliz estava me zoando.

- Babaca. – ralhei e ele gargalhou ainda mais.

Comecei a andar até a garagem e o imbecil veio atrás.

- Ei pirralha. – o ignorei e continuei andando. – Mal educada estou falando com você.

- Fale com o meu cabelo.

Ele segurou pelos meus ombros me fazendo parar e o fitar com chamas nos olhos.

- O que você quer?

- Calma nervosinha. – sorriu de lado com aquele humor que eu odeio. – Só para ficar situada que hoje à tarde, tem mais aulas.

- Como assim? Nós tivemos aulas naquele dia...

Ele se aproximou mais para frente e tocou minha cabeça.

- Eu disse que vou colocar um cérebro nesta sua cabeça oca.

Empurrei sua mão para o lado e voltei a dar as costas para aquele infeliz, e entrei no carro, sentando no banco do passageiro. Vi Sasuke me olhar pela última vez dando uma piscadela antes de entrar em sua Ferrari e sair catando pneus.

Como já não bastasse morar no mesmo teto que esse infeliz, ter aulas particulares, e agora tenho uma divida com ele? Isso tem como ficar pior? Não quero nem pensar.

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

O que me dizem?  
>O que Sasuke vai cobrar da Sakura?<br>Alguma sugestão?  
>Ah, queria que vcs lessem a minha mais nova fanfic, sasusaku, Anjo. Bom, nos vemos semana que vem.<br>beijos ^^


	8. Abafando

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8 - Abafando.<br>**

**_*Sakura*_**

- Tchau papai. - falei assim que o carro de papai parou em frente à escola.

- Valeu pela carona, tio. - disse Ino no banco de trás.

No caminho para a escola, pedi para que papai passasse na casa de Ino para dar-lhe uma carona, já que Gaara só chegava atrasado.

- Tenham uma boa aula meninas, e não apronte. - apesar da cara séria de meu pai, sabia que ele não estava zangado.

- Papai eu sou um verdadeiro anjinho. - falei dando um beijo em sua bochecha d abrindo a porta do carro.

- Sei.

Ino e eu andamos pelo grande pátio aberto da escola. Vários meninos nos olhavam, e nenhum deles me interessava. Eram todos uns bandos de crianças num corpo de adolescentes. Ridículos. Mas não pode brigar por ser desejada, né? Pois eu sou a garota mais desejada daqui.

- Os pais do Deidara vão viajar no próximo final de semana, e ele já anunciou que vai haver festa. - disse Ino tirando de sua bolsa um espelho redondo e pequeno, enquanto caminhávamos para um banco de madeira perto de uma árvore.

- Como você sabe disso? - perguntei.

- Gaara.

- Ah.

Sentamos no banco e cruzei as pernas.

- Você vai? - ela desviou seu olhar do espelho para mim. - Sabe, você estar de castigo e essas coisas.

- Ino querida, castigo não consta no meu dicionário. - falei tomando o espelho de suas mãos, olhando meu reflexo lindo. - É claro que eu vou.

- Se você diz. - ela deu de ombro tomando o espelho de mim.

- Chata.

Ela deu língua para mim, sorrindo e se fitando no espelho.

Comecei a olhar a movimentação da entrada da escola. Vários alunos entravam. Vi a podre de Karin chegar com o seu carro Toyota vermelho. Ridícula. Ela estacionou na vaga e saiu junto com sua amiga, Kin e Tayuya.

Cara Kin não percebia que aquele vestido com estampa egípcia estava totalmente fora de moda? Ai que imunda. Os sapatos da Karin pareciam dois tijolos de tão horrorosos. Tayuya ninguém se fala, seu cabelo já estraga tudo. As três me viram, mas desviou o olhar entronchando a cara para o lado e cochichando da minha vida como sempre. Ser linda é fogo. As inimigas morrem de inveja.

Algum minutos depois vi Hinata chegando à garupa de uma bicicleta preta. O garoto que a trazia estava vestido simplesmente com um jeans surrado, uma camiseta simples e cinza, tinha cabelos longos castanhos e amarrados nas pontas. Até que ele era bonitinho. Parecia com a Hinata.

- Hinata chegou. - comentei para Ino que finalmente desviou sua atenção daquele espelho.

- Quem é carinha?

- Não sei. - falei olhando Hinata se despedir dele e o mesmo dando meia volta, indo embora pedalando.

- Gostosinho.

- Deixa o Gaara saber disso. - falei a olha de lado.

- Gaara é um idiota.

Hinata caminhava olhando para os lados, sem jeito. Os alunos estavam olhando para ela, abobados. Sorri satisfeita com o meu trabalho. Minha obra prima estava vestida com uma saia xadrez rosa com preto, uma blusa amarelo-creme por baixo do blazer preto. As meias, brancas de 7/8 destacava o look com os sapatos pink de salto. Os cabelos estavam soltos, sua franjinha tinha a deixado linda. Hinata simplesmente estava _abafando._

- Hinata está causando. - disse Ino.

- Claro, nós somos demais.

Estendi minha mão com a palma para cima e Ino bateu com a sua, finalizando com aquela mexidinha nos dedos, estilo glitter.

Hinata parou em nossa frente, sua cara estava assustada.

- Me diga que não tem coco na minha cara. - ela disse assim que sentou ao entre mim e Ino, colocando sua mochila em seu colo.

- Por que você está dizendo isso Hina? - perguntei sem entender.

- Tá todo mundo me olhando. E só pode ter alguma coisa errada comigo. Como da outra vez eu fui para escola sem saber que tinha pasta de dente na minha testa.

Ino gargalhou com o que Hinata havia dito e perguntou:

- Como foi pra escola sem saber que tinha pasta de dente na cara?

- Eu dormi em cima do tubo de pasta de dente que estava em cima do sofá e ela estourou sujando meu cabelo e minha testa. Eu não costumo ficar me olhando o espelho então...

- Hinata. - interrompi aquele falatório, e histeria. E ela me fitou. - Não tem nada de errado. Você só esta linda.

- Sério?

Ino colocou um braço em seu pescoço apontando para um grupo de garotos populares do terceiro ano, a uns dez metros distância de nós.

- Está vendo aqueles caras ali?

- Os que estão com a jaqueta do time? - ela perguntou.

- Sim. - Ino a olhou por um segundo e voltou a fitar os jogadores. - Eles venderiam o fígado neste exato momento para ficar uma horinha com você.

- Sério? - Hinata se afastou de boca aberta.

- Aham. - Ino deu de ombro.

- Você agora tem que se acostumar a ser a gostosa da escola, querida. - falei fitando os jogadores e dando tchauzinho para os de cabelos vermelhos que sorriu se achando o rei da cocada.

Idiota.

- Nossa, eu nunca pensei que algum cara ficaria doido por mim. - Hinata sorriu me olhando. - O máximo que consegui foi um menino catarrento do primário me oferecer uma flor massinha.

Eu e Ino nos entreolhamos por um momento, compartilhando aquele momento de fracasso.

- Agora tudo é diferente. - ela olhou para mim. - Você está maravilhosa, é uma de nós.

Hinata sorriu um pouco mais calma.

- É tudo novo e diferente para mim, entende?

- Mas pode se acostumar fofa, pois atenção é o que você vai ter de agora em diante. - disse Ino. - E por afalar em atenção, quem era aquele menino que te trouxe de bicicleta?

- É meu irmão Neji.

- Gatinho ele. - disse Ino.

- Mas não se engane com aquele rostinho, pois ele é um chato que fica no meu pé. - Hinata bufou.

- Nem me fale de chatice, pois eu tenho um exu na minha casa. - falei, me lembrando daquela cacatua.

- Ai Sakura, é até pecado você falar assim do Sasuke. O cara é incrivelmente gostoso.

- Ino às vezes eu penso que você não tem namorado. - minha voz saiu irônica.

- Olhar e achar gostoso não arranca pedaço de ninguém, tá.

Apenas revirei os olhos, com aquela cara totalmente sebosa que Ino adora fazer.

- Hinata? - olhamos ao mesmo tempo para Naruto que tinha se aproximando de nós, e agora estava em nossa frente. - É você mesmo?

Hinata ao meu lado fez uma cara boba enquanto abria um sorriso Colgate Luminous White Advanced, para aquele paspalho. Para tudo. Eu não estava acreditando que Hinata, minha obra prima, iria dar trela para aquele drogado?

- Sim. - riu baixinho. - Estou pouco diferente.

Naruto riu fungando o nariz vermelho, passando três dedos no seu olho esquerdo que também estava vermelho. Pelo seu estado de embriaguez ele estava drogado.

- Caraca, quase na te reconheci. - minha amiga sorriu mais ainda e fiz uma careta. Ino murmurou algum xingamento baixinho. - Está bonita.

- Obrigada.

Eu não podia deixar minha amiga se meter com aquele tipo. Naruto era um cara sem futuro nenhum. Ele era repetente. Era a terceira vez que ele fazia o segundo ano, e pelo jeito que as coisas andavam, ele repetiria novamente. A maior parte do dia ele ficava assim, alto, de tão drogado. Se fosse para os fundos do colégio, pegaria o grupo dele vendendo, comprando, e consumindo drogas. Não sei ainda por que, ele não teve uma overdose.

- Naruto cai fora. - falei atraindo atenção dele para mim.

- Fica na tua patricinha que eu não estou falando contigo.

- Hinata vamos embora. - levantei-me do banco e puxei o braço dela, mas antes de ir embora, fitei Naruto. - E você não se aproxime da gente.

Eu e as meninas saímos dali e fomos para debaixo de uma árvore. O sinal tocaria a qualquer momento. Naruto ainda ficou um tempo nos olhando, mas depois ele deu meia volta, e se juntou com seus amigos sem futuro. Olhei Hinata que estava com o semplante pouco triste. Fala sério.

- Hinata. - ela me olhou. - Você não pode ficar de amizade com ele.

- Por que não, Sakura? - ela franziu o cenho. - Não vejo problema algum. Eu o achei bem legal.

- Legal? - questionou Ino. - Hinata se você não percebe, Naruto estava drogado, logo de manhã. Esse garoto não tem futuro nenhum. Ele passa o dia todo deste jeito ou nos becos sinistros da cidade se drogando com uns caras barra pesada. Naruto é problema.

- Mas eu o achei ele tão gentil. - ela murmurou cabisbaixa.

- Ele é problema Hinata. - falei pondo uma mão em seu ombro, o que fez ela me fitar. - Nós vamos encontrar um garoto legal para você. E eu já até sei quem pode ser.

Ela suspirou entristecida.

-Tudo bem.

Avistamos o jipe de Gaara vindo com seus amigos. O rap do Eminen estava tão alto que destruiria os tímpanos de qualquer pessoa que chegasse perto. Não sei como eles ainda não ficaram surdos.

- Olha o Gaara Ino. - falei e Ino bufou.

- Idiota. Para me trazer ele não quer, mas dar carona para esses idiotas dos amigos dele.

- Como eles conseguem ficar com o som naquela altura? - perguntou Hinata.

- Não me pergunte. - falou Ino.

Gaara estacionou numa vaga qualquer saindo do veículo com seus três amigos atrás. Ele nos viu e veio em nossa direção.

O namorado da minha amiga estava com uma camiseta do Slipknot preta, com as mangas arrancadas a tesoura, deixando seus músculos de fora. Seu jeans velho e desgasto estava quase chegando ao chão. Aquele garoto não sabe que calça é para ser usada na cintura e não nas pernas? Os all star velho nos pés, e um boné azul com a aba virada para trás.

Quem olhasse para Gaara o compararia com um marginal traficante de drogas. Mas acreditem, mesmo Gaara vestido deste jeito, ele era super popular. As garotas só faltavam se jogar em cima dele por causa de seu jeito marrento e machista, totalmente bad-boy.

Ino que sempre reclama do modo como Gaara se veste, e o modo como ele age, cai de amores por ele. E sei que ela gosta quando ele a joga contra a parede bancando o macho alfa, e tascando um beijo desentupidor.

- Olá Gaara. - cumprimentei assim que ele parou em nossa frente.

- Fala Sakura, tudo na moral? - ele sorriu.

- Se na moral você quis dizer bem, sim.

- Hm. - ele olhou para Hinata e franziu o cenho. - Você não é a garota que chegou esta semana?

- Sou eu sim. - Hinata sorriu pouco tímida.

- Tá gostosa pra caralho. - ele falou fazendo Hinata corar constrangida.

Ino deu um tapa em seu braço.

- Gaara deixa de ser cafajeste. - ele olhou para ela de cenho franzido.

- Tá bolada deste jeito porque, mulher? - o jeito ignorante de Gaara com a minha amiga não a surpreendeu. - A garota tá gostosa, eu tenho que falar.

- Você é um idiota.

Gaara apenas revirou os olhos, e olhou para seus amigos atrás de si.

- Vaza que vou falar uma coisa aqui com a minha nina.

Os três saíram sem dizer nada, como verdadeiros capachos.

- Eu e Hinata já vamos. - falei, puxando Hinata pelo pulso.

Eu que não ficaria ali para ver aquela briga, nem morta.

**_*Ino*_**

Depois que Sakura e Hinata saíam, olhei para aquele estupido na minha frente. Como eu posso namorar um cara tão machista e que se vestia assim, que nem um marginal?

- O que você quer? - perguntei cruzando os braços, colocando a minha cara séria.

- Por que você está brava deste jeito? É assim que você recebe o seu homem depois de sete horas sem o vê? É assim que diz que me ama?

Como Gaara era ignorante.

- Oh. - eu não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Gaara pensa que é o centro das atenções, mas ele não é. - Para me trazer ao colégio você não quer, mas os seus amigos idiotas você nem reclama e quer que eu não fique brava? Gaara você pensa que eu sou uma idiota?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Já falei para não ficar de chilique para cima de mim. Eles são os meus parça, e você é minha namorada. - ele me olhou de cima a baixo. - Não gosto quando você vem toda piriquitada deste jeito para o colégio. Esses bandos de machos ficam te secando. Odeio quando ficam cobiçando o que é meu.

- Gaara eu não sou a sua propriedade.

Como ele ousa me tratar como se eu fosse um objeto?

- Mas você é a minha mulher.

- Já falei para você parar de ficar me chamando de mulher. - disse entredentes.

Aquele imbecil descruzou os braços e se aproximou de mim.

- Vai para lá. - me afastei, mas senti o tronco da árvore atrás de mim, e vi o sorriso canalha no rosto do meu namorado. - Sai Gaara.

- Eu sei que você gosta. Sei que você é safada e que se finge de rogada. - ele disse agarrando minha cintura com força, me trazendo para si. Arfei com aquela pegada, sentindo suas partes íntima, e quente encostar-se à minha barriga. - Também sei que você adora quando eu te pego de jeito, e mostro que é que manda.

- Eu não gosto. - murmurei, mas já estava caidinha. Eu amava quando ele fazia isso comigo.

Ele sorriu e abaixou seu rosto cheirando meu pescoço.

- Cheirosa como eu gosto.

Gaara apertou mais minha cintura, me fazendo soltar um gemido abafado. Com a outra mão ele segurou meus cabelos me puxando contra sua boca sedenta. Sua língua invadira a minha totalmente faminta. Agarrei seu pescoço, me entregando aquele momento. Sabia que passava a maior parte brigando com ele, mas sempre resolvemos nossos problemas assim, nos agarrando.

Gaara me beijava como sempre fazia, faminto com força e com muita luxuria. Aquilo sempre me deixava de pernas bambas, e varias vezes quase paramos na cama.

Separamo-nos por falta de ar, mas ele trilhava beijo pelo meu pescoço. Gemi baixinho, esquecendo que estávamos no pátio, e que completamente tínhamos plateia, mas pouco estava me lixando. Beijar Gaara era muito melhor.

Gaara me fitou com aqueles olhos verdes contornados com lápis preto. Sua boca estava manchada de batom rosa, mas sabia que ele não ligava. Mordi o lábio inferior, mas ele passou o dedo desfazendo o gesto.

- Odeio quando você morde o lábio. Sabe que isso me deixa com tesão.

- Mas e se essa for a minha intenção? - quis provocar de propósito.

- Você vai acabar na minha cama.

Senti meu coração acelerar com a sua resposta. Apesar de namorarmos a dois anos, nós nunca transamos. Eu ainda era virgem. Gaara tinha muita paciência comigo neste assunto, mas eu sabia que ele já estava perdendo o controle comigo em algumas situações. Mas eu não estava preparada e tinha muito medo de fazer alguma coisa errada.

Gaara me beijou novamente, mas desta vez o beijo foi mais calmo. Era muito raro quando ele me beijava deste jeito, era raro a sua demonstração de carinho comigo. Na maioria das vezes, ele era bruto, mas de certa forma eu gostava deste jeito.

- Meu irmão chega do Canadá sexta à noite, e minha mãe vai dar um jantar. - ele disse assim que nos separamos.

- Ih? - perguntei sentindo minha respiração acelerada, e meu coração bater desenfreado.

- Quero você lá.

- E se eu não for?

- Eu não perguntei, eu estou mandando. - ele me beijou novamente.

Afastei-me dele o olhando incrédula.

- Gaara eu já falei que eu não sou a sua propriedade, e nem um de seus amigos que faz tudo o que você quer.

- Mas você é minha mulher, eu já falei isso. - ele disse com aquela voz marrenta e autoritária. - Quero você bonita e não gostosa. Não quero que meu irmão fique te urubuzando.

- Você é inacreditável. - o olha a incrédula, e ouvi o sinal tocar.

- Só estou cuidando do que é meu. Você dá trabalho.

Bufei e o empurrei de leve, mas ele não me largou.

- O sinal tocou.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha, totalmente despreocupado.

- Eu quero ir para a aula.

- Foda-se as aulas. Não estou a fim de assisti-las hoje. - ele avançou para cima de mim, mas desviei meu rosto. - Para de bancar a difícil, mulher.

Com raiva dele sempre me chamar daquele jeito, o empurre com força, me fazendo o separar de mim.

- Gaara você é um babaca. E NÃO ME CHAME DE MULHER!

- PORRA INO, TU É CHATA QUANDO QUER. - ele me fitava com raiva. - QUER SABER, FIQUE AÍ POR QUE PARA MIM JÁ DEU.

Gaara saiu pisando duro cheio de raiva me deixando atordoada para trás.

- VAI MESMO SEU BABACA, EU QUE NÃO QUERO SABER DE VOCÊ! - gritei sentindo o sangue subindo pela minha cabeça.

Definitivamente não quero mais saber de Gaara Alfredo no Sabaku.

Babaca.

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

O que me dizem?  
>O que acharam da atitude ácida da Sakura com o possível interesse de Hinata no Naruto?<br>E Gaara e Ino?  
>Para aqueles que gostam do casal, teve o momento deles kkk o casal mais "love" de toda a escola. SQN.<br>Espero comentários e favoritos.  
>Até.<p> 


	9. Pretendente

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9 - Pretendente.<br>**

**_*Sakura*_**

O sinal tinha tocado e Hinata e eu caminhamos até a sala. Sentia vários olhares em nós, e alguns assobios também. Sabia que a maioria era para minha amiga ao meu lado, e isso me deixava contente por saber que a minha obra prima era um sucesso.

- Eu estou me sentindo uma alienígena.

Olhei para Hinata que andava um pouco desconfortável diante aquelas atenções sobre nós.

- Não fique assim, Hina. - ela me olhou e eu sorri. - Você está linda.

Ela suspirou pesadamente ajeitando sua mochila no seu ombro direito, olhando para o chão.

- Ontem quando eu cheguei em casa, meu pai mal me reconheceu.

- Sério? E aí? Conta.

Ela me olhou e sorriu um pouco animada.

- Ele disse que eu estava parecendo gente. - ela riu. - É tudo diferente agora, mas eu estou gostando desta mudança. Estou gostando desse meu novo eu desconhecido por mim.

Sorri, enganchando o meu braço no dela.

- Daqui para frente tudo será melhor.

Ela sorriu também e começamos a andar no extenso corredor infestado de alunos. Vi uma movimentação na porta da minha sala. Era a professora de Japonês agachada no chão recolhendo suas pastas, papéis de provas e livros, toda desajeitada. As pessoas passavam e a ignoravam.

Aproximei-me mais, junto com Hinata. E como uma alma caridosa que eu era ajudei a professora a arrumar suas coisas.

- Obrigada meninas. - ela disse ainda toda atrapalhada.

- Não a de que, professora. - falei terminando de pegar algumas provas e Hinata os livros.

Entramos na sala, caminhando atrás dela que tentava equilibrar as folhas de provas para não cair de seus braços.

- Pode deixar aqui. E mais uma vez muito obrigada meninas. - ela sorria pra a gente enquanto depositava sua bolsa preta na cadeira.

- Estamos aqui para ajudar. - disse Hinata.

Caminhamos até a minha cadeira quando uma ideia genial passou pela minha cabeça.

- Ah meu deus.

Hinata sentou-se em sua cadeira em minha frente e virou seu corpo para trás.

- O que foi Sakura?

Sentei-me em minha cadeira, e fitei a professora de Japonês. Ela faria um belo para com o ogro do professor Assuma.

Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?

Kurenai Yuhi era a professora mais atrapalhada do colégio, sem contar que suas aulas também eram chatas. Noventa por cento dos alunos dormiam em suas explicações, tirando os dez por cento que eram os cdf, e os estudantes de intercâmbio.

Kurenai era uma mulher bonita, mas era mal arrumada. Devia estar caminhando o para sua casa dos trinta. Ela sempre vinha com aquelas saias social um pouco abaixo do joelho, uma blusa qualquer por baixo do blazer, uns dois números maior do seu. Os cabelos sempre presos em um coque mal arrumado, com aqueles óculos de leitura, e sem maquiagem.

Bom eu poderia dar um jeitinho nisso, umas dicas de beleza. Sabia que ela era divorciada, e como Assuma era solteiro, isso iria ser demais. Bom, mas o único problema seria se ela não gostasse de homens que fumam. Assuma parecia uma chaminé, ele fumava mais do que respira, bom acho que exagerei um pouco. Mas nada com que um pregador no nariz que não resolvesse o problema.

Eu iria ajuntar os dois e em troca minhas notas aumentariam. Como eu sou um gênio!

Olhei para Hinata sorrindo confiante. Ela me olhava confusa.

- Hinata eu sou um gênio.

- Como assim? - ela perguntou confusa.

Nossa atenção fora desviada quando Ino passou pela gente e sentou-se em sua cadeira, atrás de mim. Ela bufava de raiva. Parece que a conversa com o Gaara não tinha sido boa.

- O que foi Ino? - perguntei virando meu corpo para o lado.

- Gaara é um estupido! Eu odeio aquele garoto arrogante. Quem ele pensa que é para ficar me tratando como uma pareceria dele?

- O que foi que ele fez. - Hinata perguntou debruçando mais seu corpo em minha mesa, tentando se situar na fofoca.

Ino revirou os olhos e tirou seu caderno na mochila o jogando na mesa.

- Calma o caderno não tem culpa. - falei.

Ela bufou.

- Ele quer que eu vá ao jantar que a família dele que estar preparando para a chegada do irmão dele que vem do Canadá.

- E?

- E aí que ele pensa que pode mandar em mim. Ele exigiu a minha presença.

- E isso não é bom? - perguntei, não entendendo o porquê de Ino está assim. - Só mostra o quanto ele te ama.

- Amar? Gaara só quer mostrar para mim quem é o macho alfa.

Revirei os olhos.

- Tsc. Ino eu não dou nem duas horas para que vocês estejam se agarrando pelos cantos.

Ela soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- Ah minha querida mais isso não vai acontecer.

Apenas revirei os olhos e vi Gaara entrar na sala com os seus amigos. Ele passou por Ino olhou para ela com aquela cara de sempre, e desviou indo sentar-se lá no fundão.

- Viu? - Ino questionou neurótica. - Ele passou por mim e me ignorou completamente.

- Mas vocês não estão brigados? - perguntou Hinata franzindo o cenho.

- Hinata - olhei para ela - não perca seu tempo tentando entender esses dois. Vai por mim. É mais fácil o planeta terra dançar funk do que alguma alma conseguir os entender.

- Ei. Eu estou aqui ainda! - ela empurrou meu ombro totalmente mal-humorada.

- Alunos, todos quietos, que hoje irei ensinar concordância nominal.

Ouvi a voz de lamuriosa dos alunos com aquela chatice toda. Acho que estar na hora de tirar uma sonequinha.

[...]

Na hora do recreio, as meninas e eu fomos para o jardim que ficava na parte esquerda da escola. No caminho contei a elas a minha ideia de juntar a professora Kurenai com o professor Assuma.

- Ai Sakura, Assuma e Kurenai? - Ino se sentou ao meu lado.

- O que tem isso? A matéria mais porre que tem é Japonês e matemática. Yin Yang. Bem e mal.

Hinata e Ino se entreolharam fazendo careta.

- Sakura você voou literalmente na maionese com esse assunto Yin Yang. - disse Hinata.

- Hinata tem razão. - falou Ino. - Aqueles dois estão mais para nicotina e a destrambelhada.

As duas riram me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Vão rindo, quando eu me der bem e vocês também, não esqueçam de me agradecer.

-Desculpe Saky, mas é um pouco estranho. - disse Hinata ao meu lado.

- Vocês vão me ajudar ou não? - olhei para as duas.

- Claro né, querida. Eu preciso me distrair. - falou Ino olhando suas unhas.

- Também pode contar comigo, Sakura. - disse Hinata.

- Valeu garotas. - sorri.

Vi Tenten vindo em nossa direção, ela era legal e de vez em quando passava os intervalos com a gente. Ela fazia parte do jornal da escola, e passava o seu tempo livre tirando fotos para matéria.

- Olá meninas. - ela nos cumprimentou, segurava sua câmera vermelha nas mãos.

- E aí Tenten, alguma novidade? - Ino perguntou.

Nós estávamos sentadas na grama do jardim bem cuidado.

- Só estou tirando umas fotos para a capa do jornal da semana que vem.

- Ah.

Tenten olhou para Hinata que estava sentada ao meu lado.

- Você é a novata né?

- Sim sou eu.

- Cara você está super demais. - Tenten sorriu tirando uma foto de Hinata, a pegando para desprevenida. - Essa vai para de fofoca da semana que vem. A transformada.

- Obrigada, eu acho. - a cara de Hinata se transformou em uma pequena careta.

- Não fique tímida. - disse Tenten. - Você deve ser a garota que os meninos do terceiro ano estavam falando.

- O que eles estavam falando. - perguntei.

- Nem queira saber. - ela fez careta. - Eles falam umas coisas nojentas, coisa de garotos.

- Não gosto dos garotos daqui, acho eles crianças para mim. - falei.

- Concordo plenamente com você Sakura. - disse Tenten sentando-se de frente para Ino e ao lado de Hinata. - Eu prefiro os universitários, eles são mais... Sei lá... Mas homem entende?

- Eu até ontem iria discordar de vocês duas, mas Gaara me mostra a cada dia o quanto ele é infantil.

- Garotos. - nós três falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá meninas.

Erguemos nossos olhares para cima encontrando os garotos do terceiro ano. Sasori e sua tropa.

- O que fazem aqui? - perguntei olhando diretamente para Sasori, desviando meu olhar para seus amigos, Deidara, Utakata e Toneri... Espera!

Toneri! Sim ele era um cara legal, e que eu saiba ele estava solteiro, e daria um belo par com Hinatinha.

- Gente, por que vocês não posam para uma foto para o jornal? Eu tenho que tirar fotos da galera popular para a capa da semana que vem. - falou Tenten se levantando.

- Por mim beleza. - disse Utakata olhando diretamente para Ino.

Utakata era caidinho pela Ino, só queria ver quando Gaara souber disso. O namorado de minha amiga tinha o pavio curto e arrumava briga do nada. O cara era tão mal humorado que as vezes ele brigava com seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Cada doido nesse mundo.

- Por mim também. - falei e vi o sorriso se estampara na cara de Sasori.

Sasori era o capitão do time de basquete, ouvi falar que ele gosta de mim. Ele é bonitinho e tal, mas no lugar de cérebro ele tinha uma ervilha. Um idiota que só pensa com a cabeça de baixo.

Babaca.

- Vamos gente, todos juntos ali no chafariz. - Tente disse animada preparando sua câmera.

Levantei-me junto das meninas e começamos a caminhar até o chafariz. Aproximei-me de Hinata que fitavam os meninos, um pouco aérea.

- Hina.

Ela me olhou.

- Já achei o seu pretendente. - sorri convencida.

- Já? - seus olhos arregalaram levemente. - Quem?

Cheguei mais perto dela.

- Está vendo aquele carinha de cabelos brancos?

- Sim, ele é uma gracinha.

Sorri ainda mais.

- Ele é Toneri Otsuki, do terceiro ano. Ele é super-descolado, e completamente vai adorar conhecê-la.

- Será, Sakura? Ele não pareceu um pouco amigável. - senti um pouco de apreensão em sua voz.

- Relaxa amiga, ele assim mesmo quando conhece gente nova.

- Hm.

- Vamos que eu vou te ajudar.

Paramos no chafariz que ficava no jardim. Ino conversava com Utakata que estava todo animado com a presença da minha amiga. Sasori parou e me fitou.

- Você vai à festa de Deidara, Sakura? Será sábado que vem.

Olhei para ele que mantinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

- Sim, adoro as festas do Deidara.

Seu sorriso se alargou na cara, e olhou para Hinata.

- Olá.

- Oi.

- Ah, esta é Hinata, ela é nova. - a apresentei.

- Hina, este é o Sasori, aquele é Deidara, Utakata, e aquele ali. - apontei. - É Toneri.

- E aí Hinata. - Deidara estendeu sua mão. - Gostando da escola?

Hinata apertou sua mão sorrindo timidamente.

- Sim, aqui é bem legal.

- Você era de onde? - Deidara era um poço de curiosidade.

Lembro-me quando o conheci. Ele só faltou pedir o numero do meu RG e do meu CPF.

- Eu vim da Sobu High. - ela disse.

- Sobu High? - Toneri perguntou, ele parecia um pouco interessado.

Hinata assentiu timidamente. Ai que fofo, eles estão interagindo.

- Um amigo meu estudava lá. - Toneri disse aleatoriamente, ele não tirava os olhos dela.

- Sério? - percebi um pouco de animação de Hinata.

- Uhum. Ele levou um tiro no estômago no segundo dia de aula. Passou uma semana na UTI.

Senti minha boca escancarar e olhei para Hinata apavorava para Hinata. Nunca tinha perguntado para ela como era sua outra escola. E pelo que eu soube agora, lá era barra pesada.

- Você nunca nos disse que estudava na Sobu High. - falou Ino ficando ao meu lado.

- Vocês nunca perguntaram. - ela disse, nos fitando.

Droga, pelo jeito que Toneri estava olhando para Hina, ele nunca iria ficar com ela.

- E como ainda está viva depois de passar por lá? - Deidara perguntou a olhando interessado.

Hinata deu de ombro.

- Ah, eu tinha amizade com o líder da gangue.

O que? Hinata tem amizade com gente da pesada? Oh Meu Deus. Quem era Hinata de verdade? Uma marginal? Um serial Killer? Ela podia ser a própria Samara de O Chamado! Menos Sakura, você viajou agora.

- Que foda! - a voz de Deidara me tirou de meus devaneios internos.

- É a primeira vez que tenho amizade com um membro de uma gangue. - Utakata disse ao lado de Ino.

- Eu não faço parte de uma gangue. - explicou Hinata.

- Mas é amiga do líder. - Sasori disse.

- Ele é meu vizinho. Nós crescemos juntos. É normal ser amiga dele.

- Estou chocada. - Ino murmurou ficando ao meu lado.

- Nós podíamos marcar um dia para sair, o que você acha?

Olhei incrédula para Toneri. Ele acabara de chamar Hinata para sair, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha más amizades? E todos os meninos estavam achando essa história de gangue maravilhosa? Garotos.

Hinata mordeu o lábio, e balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

- Seria legal.

Vi o canto da boca de Toneri se erguer num pequeno sorriso.

- Gente, se vocês não perceberam, eu quero essa foto para hoje e não para daqui a semana que vem.

Olhamos para Tenten que estava de braços cruzados e batendo o pé. Todos nós nos arrumamos em frente ao chafariz e tiramos as fotos. Toneri ficara ao lado de Hinata a sessão toda, com direito a um abraço de lado.

Não sei como, mas essa história de gangue tinha despertado o interesse de Toneri em Hinata. Os dois formam um belo casal. Ai eu dou para ser cupido.

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

O que acharam?  
>Está chato?<br>Nos vemos semana que vem.  
>Bjs.<p> 


	10. Professor Sasuke - Parte 2

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá pessoal, estou passando aqui rapidinho para dizer que demorei, mas apareci kkk  
>Quero agradecer quem comentou e favoritou, e espero que gostem deste capítulo.<br>Boa Leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10 - Professor Sasuke - Parte 2.<br>**

**_*Sakura*_**

Cheguei em casa depois de um dia muito cansativo e cheios de surpresas. Mas no fim achei que foi muito lucrativo.

Primeiro: eu consegui arrumar uma pretendente para o homem chaminé, especificamente o professor Assuma.

Segundo: consegui um pretendente a altura para Hinata Hyuga. Bom, fiquei transtornada quando soube que minha amiga que conheci desde que ela chegou à escola, no começo da semana, era uma meliante. Nossa, estava com os meus ossos todos tremendo em choque até agora. A vida é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas e quando a gente menos espera... Pá, bem na nossa cara.

Mas estou satisfeita em saber que Toneri Otsuki não se importou que Hinata tivesse amigo que estavam a um pé de ir parar na cadeia. Ele até ficou impressionado e fez uma cara estranha, como se aquilo fosse excitante, sei lá... Acho que são coisas de garotos. Bom, mais o importante era que minha doce amiga estava com T.U.D.O!

Também não podia deixar de mencionar a Ino. A sua situação com Gaara era puro drama de novela mexicana.

Quando saímos da escola o metido a bad-boy a pegou de surpresa pelo braço e a arrastou para os fundos do colégio. Ino estava aos berros e protestos, mandando ele a largar, mas ele a ignorou completamente.

Eu fiquei horrorizada com a brutidão que ele segurava o braço da minha melhor amiga. Gaara era um cavalo de tão ignorante. Eu tentei ir atrás junto com Hinata, tentar salvar Ino, mas os amigos idiotas de Gaara nos impediram.

Eu torcia internamente para que Gaara não matasse Ino e a desovasse em algum esgoto por aí.

Entrei dentro de casa depois que Tenten deixou na porta de casa, eu não via a hora de poder dirigir o meu carro e parar de ficar pedindo carona. A primeira pessoa que vejo e a Chiyo que descia as escadas. Ela me olhou e sorriu.

- Menina Sakura, como foi à escola?

Dei alguns passos atravessando a grande sala com a minha mochila nas costas e meu celular na outra mão que acabara de vibrar.

- Ai Chiyo foi tenso. - parei em sua frente e a abracei fazendo manha. - É difícil ser eu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que a desagradou, minha menininha?

Fiz biquinho enquanto a abraçava.

- Sim. - chiei. - Problemas e mais problemas. E sem contar que papai me deixa trancada dentro de casa sem poder sair. - me separei dela e a olhei. - Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo sem poder ir ao shopping. Eu preciso de uma blusa nova, um sapato novo, uma bolsa nova. Chiyo eu preciso sair para comprar alguma coisa. Preciso me distrair! Eu ando estressada e isso acaba com a pele. - coloquei minhas duas mãos no meu rosto, o apalpando. - Isso dá rugas...

- Você chora de barriga cheia, pirralha. - a voz daquele ser de outro mundo me fez inspirar e suspirar duas vezes antes de me virar.

Sasuke tinha acabado de chegar, estava com sua mochila nas costas e com a aquela mesma cara de bunda de sempre.

- Eu não pedi sua opinião cacatua. Então não se meta aonde não foi chamado. - ralhei de braços cruzados.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e passou por mim e deu um beijo no rosto de Chiyo.

- Chiyo você não recebe bônus extra de salário para ficar escutando as baboseiras desta pirralha.

- Oh. - eu estava incrédula. - Como você ousa falar assim de mim?

Sasuke me ignorou e começou a subir as escadas. Que cretino! Olhei para Chiyo.

- Viu só como aquele garoto é folgado? Ele esta aqui em casa de favor e desrespeita a mim, a filha do homem que lhe deu abrigo.

- Menina Sakura, amor e ódio sempre andam juntos. - Chiyo deu um sorrisinho antes de se virar e caminhar até a cozinha.

- O quê? O que você quis dizer com amor e ódio andam juntos, Chiyo? Você está insinuando o quê?

Mas ela me ignorou também e continuou seu caminho. Era só o que faltava ser ignorada na minha própria casa. Ninguém ignora Sakura Haruno! Esse mundo está perdido mesmo.

Subi as escadas indo para o meu quarto. Olhei meu celular que tinha vibrado minutos antes e vi que era uma mensagem de Hinata.

**Estou preocupada com a Ino. Ela deu notícias?**

Também estava preocupa com Ino. Não quero nem imaginar o que aquele cavalo do Gaara tenha feito com a minha amiga. Comecei a digitar uma mensagem de volta para Hinata.

**Não. Eu também estou preocupada, mas vou ligar para ela e depois te dou notícias.**

Três minutos depois eu recebo sua mensagem.

**Tudo Bem.**

Disquei o número de Ino, sentindo o meu coração bater um pouco mais rápido que o normal. Enquanto chamava eu tirei meus sapatos o deixando num canto. O telefone chamou tanto que a ligação caiu. Senti meu coração bater forte, com medo dela está morta nesse momento. Liguei mais outra vez, e outras, e a ligação sempre caía. Tentei não me desesperar, e resolvi tomar meu banho para ver ser eu me acalmava.

Deixei meu celular na cama e caminhei até meu closet e peguei um vestido amarelo de tecido fino, e minha lingerie. Caminhei para o banheiro e me despi e entrei na água quentinha do meu chuveiro. Deixei a agua levar a minha tensão do dia e minha preocupação com Ino.

Depois de banho tomado e vestida, peguei meu celular novamente e disquei o número de Ino. Chamou umas dez vezes e quando a ligação estava preste a cair ela atende.

- Ino onde você está?

_- Sakura? Oi._

- O quê? Como assim, Sakura oi? - eu sentia as minhas carnes todas tremerem. - Sua porca maldita eu estou em ataque de nervo querendo saber uma notícia sua. Eu estava a um passo para ligar para polícia e os mandar revistarem todos os valão da cidade para ver se o seu copo estava lá desovado!

_- Credo Sakura! Para que tanto drama? Eu estou bem._

Sua voz estava bem despreocupada.

- Onde você está? O Gaara te machucou?

_- Eu estou em casa. Acabei de chegar. E não, o Gaara não me machucou._ - senti um alivio e ouvi uma risadinha sua. - _Ai amiga, o Gaara é um fofo._

- O quê? - minha voz estava incrédula. Depois de tudo o que vi hoje com Gaara com aquela cara de matador doido para fazer um assassinato, essa seria a última coisa que eu esperaria ouviria Ino dizer. - Eu não escutei bem, você pode repetir?

_- Sabe, naquela hora quando ele me arrastou?_

- Hm. - limitei-me a falar.

_- Nós discutimos, mas ele me calou com um beijo_. - ela soltou outra risadinha e revirei os olhos. - _Ele disse que eu sou a coisa mais importante para ele. Ele disse também que ele é cabeça quente e acaba se aborrecendo atoa e desconta em mim. Eu falei para ele que isso não era vida para ninguém e até ameacei de terminar o namoro, mas ele fez aquela cara, Sakura. Aquela cara! Sabe aquela que eu não consigo resistir e acabo me rendendo._

Eu estava quase petrificada. Eu não sei por que eu ainda me impressiono com esses dois. Ino era uma doente que adora sofrer e amar ao mesmo tempo. E Gaara era um louco psicopata com cara de quem contraiu a raiva. Não sei qual deles era que estava a um pé de parar no sanatório

_- Sakura você ainda está aí?_

- Estou tentando processar o que você acabou de dizer.

_- Ah. Mas continuando, eu vou no jantar que os pais dele vão dar no sábado e quero sua ajuda para me arrumar. Eu quero chegar causando._

- Ino sua porca, você esqueceu que eu estou de castigo? - me olhei no espelho passando um brilho labial.

_- Ah é, eu esqueci._

- Bom eu vou desligar.

_- Tudo bem._

- Ah, ligue para Hinata ela esta preocupada com você.

_- Não sei por que vocês estavam preocupadas. Gaara não é nenhum assassino._

Eu daria um doce se a Ino não estivesse revirando os olhos agora.

- Eu acho que você não viu a cara de Serial Killer que ele estava fazendo quando arrastou você pelo braço até os fundos do colégio.

_- Como você é exagerada, testuda. E vou ligar para a Hina._

Desliguei o telefone e o deixei em cima da cama e desci para almoçar. Chegando à sala de jantar vi meu pai sentado na cadeira da ponta e Sasuke em seu lado direto. Franzi o cenho.

- Papai, o senhor em casa a essa hora? - perguntei me sentando ao seu lado esquerdo, de frente para a cacatua que estava om aquela mesma cara de bosta.

- Vou terminar de trabalhar em casa mesmo. Eu até estava falando com o Sasuke que eu vou fazer uma reunião com alguns advogados no meu escritório e não quero ser incomodado.

- Tudo bem.

Chiyo apareceu com os nossos pratos nos servindo. O cheiro estava muito bom, o que aguçou mais a minha fome.

- Como vai à escola? - papai perguntou. - Eles vão dar a próxima avaliação para você recuperar a nota quando?

Terminei de engolir a comida e olhei para ele.

- A escola vai chata como sempre. - respondi sua primeira pergunta e papai franziu o cenho, vi pelo canto do olho Sasuke ri debochado e balançando a cabeça. Idiota. Voltei minha atenção para papai. - E as próximas avaliações serão na semana que vem. - murmurei a última frase.

- Semana que vem? Espero que se esforce, quero ver nota boa. - eu assenti e ele olhou para Sasuke. - Como ela está indo nas explicações Sasuke.

Sasuke ergueu seu olhar para meu pai se sentindo o máximo. Não consegui evitar, e revirei meus olhos.

- Mais ou menos. Hoje pegarei mais pesado com ela. - ele olhou para mim com sua cara séria, mas eu percebia o brilho zombeteiro em seu olhar. - Quando terminarmos o almoço nós iremos revisar mais algumas matérias, tudo bem?

Bufei e fiquei calada.

- Sakura, Sasuke está falando com você. Não foi essa a educação que eu te dei. - a voz severa de papai me deixou morrendo de ódio para querer matar uma certa cacatua de cabelos preto.

Bufei mais uma vez deixando o garfo no prato, perdendo completamente minha fome. Eu odiava quando papai me tratava como uma criança e na frente desse garoto prepotente. Ai que raiva.

Sasuke ainda me olhava debochado e a linha reta que estava em seus lábios tinha um pequeno levantar no lado direto. E isso me deixou com mais raiva. Mas eu não iria dar mais motivos para papai de deixar de castigo. Eu iria engolir essas aulas chatas que eu tinha com esse garoto e conseguir tirar uma nota boa nas avaliações de recuperação, que será na semana que vem. E aí sim eu poderei entrar em acordo com papai para me liberar para ir à festa de Deidara que vai ser tudo de bom.

- Tudo bem Sasuke. Nós vamos estudar depois quando almoçarmos.

Sasuke franziu o cenho agora, totalmente confuso, e papai ficara satisfeito com a minha decisão madura. Pois eu sou uma pessoa muito madura, mas não podre.

[...]

Depois que almocei subi direto para o meu quarto não queria demostrar a minha raiva para papai. A cacatua do Sasuke logo bateu em minha porta e disse que estava me esperando em seu quarto para estudar. Eu não disse nada e ele por um momento achou aquilo estranho. Aposto que aquele idiota estava esperando que eu desse algum piti e falasse algo que ele possa jogar contra mim. Agora eu estava mais esperta e se quisesse a minha liberdade novamente eu tinha que me comportar e fingir que estava tudo bem.

Peguei meus cadernos e livros das matérias que eu iria estudar e meu estojo de bichinho panda. Segurei todos no braço e sai do meu quarto e bati como uma diva que eu era no quarto daquele ser.

- Está aberta. - a voz abafada da cacatua me fez abrir a porta e entrar naquela escuridão que ele chamava de quarto. Aquilo estava mais aparecendo à caverna do Batman de tão escuro aquilo estava.

Percebi o folgado deitado na cama com uma camiseta cinza onde mostrava seus músculos trabalhados e uma calça de moletom preta. Bom eu tinha que admitir que Sasuke estava um gato. Mas não iria me abalar por que aquela beleza toda ele deve ter adquirido com alguma magia negra que ele possa fazer.

Eu li em uma revista que homens que contem beleza extrema são todos maus. Vilões. Satã... Acho que eu exagerei de novo.

- Como que vamos estudar com essa escuridão toda. - perguntei educadamente, ainda não tinha saído no meu lugar, ou seja, ainda estava na porta.

- Mete o dedo no interruptor e ligue.

Oh.

_Calma, Sakura. Inspire e respire. Aquele energúmeno só quer te tirar a paciência. Lembre-se da festa, do shopping. Mantenha a calma._

Olhei para ele e sorri.

- Tudo bem.

Olhei para o meu lado e vi o interruptor da luz e liguei iluminando todo o quarto. Voltei a fita-lo que tinha se ajeitado na cama e agora estava sentado. Sua cara não emitia nenhuma expressão. Aproximei mais e parei perto da sua cama e o olhei.

- Vamos estudar onde? - perguntei e ele me olhou como seu eu fosse algum tipo de débil mental.

- Senta aí.

- Na sua cama? - perguntei me sentindo um pouco estranha.

Poxa era cama de um cara. Eu era menina e ele menino. E cama era sinônimo de safadezas, não que eu fosse fazer safadezas, mas sempre fico receosa com essas coisas.

- Não na minha cabeça.

- Oh!

Sasuke era tão delicado quanto um cavalo, eu não sei por que eu ficava ainda mais indignada com as suas patadas. Ele não vê que eu sou uma garota extremamente delicada?

- Vamos começar logo. - ele se ajeitou mais pegando meu caderno em minhas mãos e dando umas folheadas. - Hoje nós vamos estudar história e física.

- Eu odeio física. - murmurei.

- Agora vai aprender a gostar, se quiser tirar uma nota boa. - ele disse sem me olhar.

Ficamos a tarde toda estudando. Sasuke passou alguns exercícios de física para mim e tive muitas dificuldades no começo, mas ele voltava a explicar e estava começando a entender aquele bicho de sete cabeças que era física. Não sei para que servia aquela matéria.

Nós estudamos até às cinco da tarde, sem parar. Ele explicou algumas coisas em história e fez algumas perguntas para mim que respondi algumas certas e outras erradas. Sasuke explicava muito bem e entendi mais a sua explicação do que a do professor. E tinha que admitir que eu iria me dar muito bem nas avaliações de recuperação.

- Eu não aguento mais. Pausa. - joguei meu corpo para trás, me deitando na cama.

Sasuke suspirou, e esticou a coluna para cima, ainda sentado na cama ao meu lado. Ele olhou para o meu corpo deitado na cama tão minuosamente que me senti desconfortável. Sentei-me logo em seguida puxando um pouco da bainha do meu vestido para baixo que tinha subido quando eu deitei.

- O que você está olhando? - minha voz tinha saído arisca, o que fez olhar para o meu rosto.

- Até parece que você tem muito que mostrar. - o seu tom de desinteresse na voz me deixou de alguma forma diminuída.

Eu sabia que eu tinha um belo corpo, sabia que eu era bonita e que todos os meninos caem aos meus pés. Sabia também que não deveria dar importância para o que Sasuke dizia, pois ele era um ogro. Mas mesmo eu sabendo de tudo isso, aquilo meio que me machucou por saber que ele não sente nenhuma atração por mim. Não que eu quisesse isso, mas era uma coisa íntima, coisa feminina.

Mas eu não iria demostrar que aquilo tinha me afetado e como eu sou dessas sempre tento sair por cima.

- Como as suas misérias que você carrega no meio das pernas?

Sim eu peguei pesado, mas como eu iria sair por cima se não pegasse pesado?

Sasuke me olhou com um brilho raivoso no olhar, e no segundo seguinte eu estava com as costas deitada no colchão e seu corpo em cima do meu, segurando minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça. Minha respiração estava entrecortada com o susto que eu tinha levado. Sasuke estava tão sério que por um segundo eu senti uma pontinha de medo do que ele pudesse fazer comigo.

- Eu poderia lhe fazer minha agora, só para mostrar que as minhas _misérias_ te deixaria três dias sem andar. - Sasuke ralhou entredentes com seu rosto bem próximo do meu.

Meu coração batia tão forte que eu estava pensando seriamente se ele pudesse sair pela boca. As palavras de Sasuke ecoavam em minha cabeça como um mantra, me deixando tonta. Três dias sem andar? Esse cara é um cavalo por acaso?

Minhas bochechas estavam que nem um tomate de tão vermelho e meus olhos deveriam está arregalados. Sasuke era bruto... Ele tinha uma pegada...

Minha boca estava seca e não sabia como reagir, e só consegui dizer uma coisa:

- Me solta ou eu vou gritar. - minha voz saíra como um miado de tão fraca. Eu sentia a respiração dele no meu rosto, e estava assustada comigo mesma por o meu corpo está reagindo ao corpo dele em cima do meu.

Sasuke pareceu perceber e saiu de cima de mim. Ele parecia um pouco atordoado enquanto se sentada na cama ao meu lado coçando a cabeça.

Levantei-me da cama rapidamente, catei todas as minhas coisas e corri para a porta tentando equilibrar os livros e os cadernos no meu braço.

- Sakura.

Não olhei para trás quando Sasuke me chamou, apenas abri a porta e sai entrando no meu quarto e fechando a porta do meu quarto escorando minhas costas na mesma. Meu coração estava descontrolado nas batidas e meu corpo todo trêmulo. Eu não tinha ideia o que foi aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer. E também não entendia por que eu sentia lá no fundo que tinha gostado.

O que será que estava acontecendo comigo?

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

É isso.  
>Bjs<p> 


	11. Plano Genial

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá pessoal, como vão?  
>Primeira postagem do ano depois de semanas sumida kkk<br>Quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos, leitores novos, sejam muito bem-vindos :) Espero que gostem do capítulo.  
>Boa Leitura.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11 - Plano Genial.<br>**

**_Sakura_**

Eu ainda não havia digerido o que tinha acontecido no quarto da cacatua. As cenas ainda eram muito vivas em minha memória, estilo 3D. Sério. Não sei o que deu na cabeça do Sasuke ter agido daquele jeito tão... Tão..._ Homem. _

Eu podia sentir seu aperto em meu braço, o mantendo acima da minha cabeça, seu corpo pesado em cima do meu, enquanto nossas respirações estavam próximas...

Mas que droga!

Por que eu estou pensando naquele babaca? Fala sério, o acontecimento foi ontem, não é para coisas insignificantes ficarem cravados na minha memória. Sai memórias insignificantes da minha cabeça! Eu não as quero aqui para me deixar uma pilha de confusão!

Agora a questão era: como eu iria olhar para a cara do Uchiha depois disso?

Pela primeira vez eu, Sakura Maria Haruno estou totalmente sem graça de olhar para a cacatua. Poxa, apesar de eu ser linda, amável, linda, gentil, linda, caridosa e linda, eu não tenho tanta experiências assim com garoto. Caramba eu nunca namorei na minha vida! Apesar de todos acharem o contrário, acho que nem Ino sabe que eu ainda era Bv.

Eu sou puramente pura.

Acordei com o dia já claro, depois que eu coloquei o relógio para despertar mais cedo, eu me arrumei rapidinho. Liguei para Tenten e perguntei se ela poderia me dar uma carona até a escola, já que ela chega trinta minutos mais cedo que todos do colégio, para ter umas horinhas para trabalhar em seu jornal.

Desci escadas praticamente correndo, para não me encontrar nem com o papai e nem babaca do Sasuke, a quem estou fugindo como se ele estivesse Ebola.

Mas não pude não me esbarrar em Chiyo, que estava na sala passeando pela casa.

- Menina Sakura, já arrumada tão cedo? - ela perguntou me olhando com o semplante meio confuso.

Claro que eu a entendia já que todos na casa estão cansados de saber que eu odeio acordar cedo.

Terminei de descer as escadas e parei em sua frente, podendo escutar o buzina lá fora que deveria ser Tenten que acabara de chegar.

- Bom dia Chiyo. Já estou indo para a escola por que... Por que... - o que eu falo? - Por que eu... Eu tenho algumas coisinhas para ser tratadas ante da aula começar.

- Coisinhas a serem tratadas? - ela quis saber.

Droga! Chiyo para de ser curiosa. É tão assustador assim me verem de pé tão cedo pela casa?

- Eu vou para biblioteca.

- Ah. - ela se assentiu. - você não vai nem comer...

- Eu como alguma coisa lá. Tchau Chiyo. - nem esperei ela responder e saí em disparada para a porta da frente.

Assim que saí da casa, percorri o caminho até o portão, encontrando o carro preto Chevrolet de Tenten estacionado de frente a minha casa.

- Oi. - Tenten me saudou assim que entrei no carro, sentado no banco do carona.

- Olá Tenten.

O caminho até a escola foi tranquilo, Tenten e eu falamos banalidades e assuntos bobos.

Tenten estacionou seu carro no vazio estacionamento da escola e saímos do mesmo. A escola estava totalmente vazia, sem nenhuma alma viva a não ser eu, Tenten, e o zelador que estava passando com um rodo e seu balde na mão, entrando no colégio.

- A escola é tão estranha sem ninguém. - comentei, enquanto andamos para o meio do pátio.

- O que você queria Sakura? Ainda são sete e meia. As aulas começam só as oito.

Olhei para ela.

- Como você consegue chegar aqui todo o santo dia a essa hora? É estranho.

Nunca cheguei à escola essa hora, era a primeira vez que eu vinha aqui sem ninguém. E tudo por culpa da cacatua. Infeliz.

- Eu já me acostumei. - ela deu de ombro. - Tenho que me acostumar se vou ficar fazendo parte do jornal.

- Hm.

- Bom Sakura eu estou indo, depois nós se vemos.

- Tá. - murmurei vendo Tenten aumentar os passos e sumir escola à dentro.

Fiquei sozinha naquele colégio deserto, só eu e o canto dos passarinhos. Aquele ali em cima da árvore é um urubu? Credo!

Corri com medo daquele bicho asqueroso e fui para o jardim que eu tinha ficado no intervalo ontem com a Hinata e Ino. Sentei-me no banco que havia perto do chafariz e esperei a hora passar jogando pou.

Dei comida para ele, e comprei aquela porção branca para aumentar os níveis do sono, comida, não estava a fim de alimentá-lo e nem botá-lo para dormir. Procurei uma roupinha para colocar nele e fui até a parte das perucas quando vi uma que parece com o cabelo do Sasuke. Não tinha visto aquela peruca ainda. Resolvi comprar e aplicar no meu pou. Gargalhei quando vi o resultado. Não é que meu pou ficou parecido com a cacatua?

Ai como eu sou má.

De repente meu celular começa a tocar, interrompendo meu momento de lazer. Era Ino.

-_ O sua testa de marquise onde você está? Eu já cheguei à escola e o sinal está perto de tocar e nem sinal de tu criatura._

O sinal já estava para tocar? A hora passou tão rápido assim?

- Ino pare de me chamar de testa de marquise sua porca imunda.

- _Tudo bem. Mas você não vai vir mais para escola?_

- Eu já estou na escola porca. - sorri, enquanto cruzava as pernas. Percebi o movimento de alunos ziguezagueando pelo pátio.

_- Já? Onde, que eu não estou te vendo?_

- Eu estou no jardim.

Escutei-a falando alguma coisa para alguém que deveria estar ao seu lado antes da ligação cair. Segundos depois eu a vi de longe, vindo me minha direção com Hinata ao seu lado. Permiti dar um sorriso de lado por ver o look que meu projeto estava hoje. Um vestido azul marinho de bojo de alças finas com estampas geométricas em vermelho e bege, uma sandália de plataforma azul marinho, combinando com o vestido, e uma mochila preta de lona com detalhes azul.

Parece que ela está aprendendo.

- Quando foi que você chegou? - Ino perguntou ainda alguns metros de distância de mim.

- Tem uma meia hora. - respondi.

Ela franziu o cenho. Olhei para Hinata que sorriu para mim.

- Olá Sakura.

- Oi Hinata. - sorri. - Está bonita.

- Obrigada. - ela agradeceu sentando ao meu lado direito.

- Por que você chegou cedo? - Ino voltou a perguntar, sentando no meu lado esquerdo, me deixando no meio.

Dei de ombro, e tentei parecer o mais normal possível.

- Por que eu quis.

Ino soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- Você quer que eu acredite que madrugou na escola por livre e espontânea vontade? Poupe-me Sakura. A mim você não me engana.

Droga! Ino me conhecia mais do que ninguém, e sabia quando havia alguma coisa de errado comigo. Ela tinha um faro apurado para cheirar confusão a mil quilômetros de distância. Tá exagerei.

- Eu não posso querer chegar cedo a escola não? - questionei, franzindo meu cenho.

Ela mantinha aquela cara de especialista em mentiras voltada para mim. Seus olhos apertaram.

- Qual é o problema dela chegar cedo à escola Ino? - Perguntou Hinata e eu a fitei.

- Por que a Ino é uma paranoica Hinata. Ela não admite que ninguém se interesse pelos estudos. - falei.

- Deixa de ser mentirosa Sakura. - disse Ino. - Todo mundo está cansado de saber que você abomina escola. E você só vem estudar por medo de seu pai tirar seus cartões de crédito.

- Você fala como seu eu fosse uma pessoa que gosta de ficar vadeando por aí e que não tem responsabilidades.

- E você não tem. - Ino disse na minha cara.

- Oh. - fiquei de pé a fitando, totalmente incrédula. - É assim que você pensa de mim Ino? Uma pessoa sem responsabilidades?

Eu não acredito que estava ouvindo aquilo da minha melhor amiga. Justamente ela que nascemos e crescemos juntas. Hinata se levantou e Ino também, ficando a minha frente.

- Meninas se acalmem, não vamos mais brigar ok. - ela olhou para Ino e depois para mim. - Sakura tudo bem que você tenha vindo para a escola cedo, ninguém vai te julgar aqui. - ela olhou para Ino. - Não é Ino.

Ino apenas revirou os olhos. Suspirou.

- Foi mal testa. - ela disse olhando para mim.

- Estou magoada.

- Desculpa. Só é estranho você chegar cedo.

- Não tem nada de estranho. - falei, ainda magoada. Eu me magoou fácil, sou sensível. - Eu só estava mais disposta hoje.

- Se você diz, quem vai ser eu para contrariar. - Ino deu de ombro e o sinal tocou.

- Viu como é bonito quando fazem as pazes? - questionou Hinata.

Olhei para ela.

- E quem disse que eu perdoei essa porca. - olhei para Ino que me fitava com a testa franzida.

- O quê?

- Só te perdoou de você me comprar um chocolate. - sorri.

Ino revirou os olhos.

- Vadia.

[...]

Quatro aulas chatas depois o sinal do intervalo tocou, graça aos céus. Eu e as meninas caminhamos até o refeitório que estava lotado de gente, como sempre. Depois que peguei o que eu iria comer; um copo de suco de laranja, uma maçã e uns biscoitos se caramelados, fomos nos sentar em nossa mesa. Eu falo_ nossa_ por que não existe louco o suficiente de sentar-se à mesa de Sakura Haruno. Nem a Karin que adora me desafiar e que morre de inveja de mim, não arriscaria ser o alvo de minha ira. Eu sei que estou podendo.

Ino dizia do tal jantar que seria hoje à noite e do quanto estava nervosa. Hinata falou que viu o Toneri hoje de manhã e ele disse um oi para ela com direito a piscada de olho. Realmente Hinata está podendo. Já eu começava um assunto de sumo interesse de todos, especialmente para mim. Armar o encontro de Assuma e Kurenai.

- Como você vai fazer com que os dos fique juntos Sakura? - Perguntou Hinata dando um gole de seu refrigerante.

- Isso é fácil. - eu respondi, atraindo a atenção das duas para mim. - Nós vamos fazer dois bilhetes apaixonados. Um do Assuma para Kurenai, e outro de Kurenai para o Assuma.

- E como você vai fazer isso? - questionou Ino. - Se você não percebeu, os dois são professores e colegas de trabalho. Completamente um sabe com é a letra do outro.

Abri um sorriso confiante e dei um gole do canudinho do meu suco. Eu tinha o plano todo traçado na minha cabeça.

- Eu já pensei nisso.

- Como? - perguntou Hinata.

Olhei para Ino.

- Ino, o Gaara ainda sabe falsificar caligrafia? - perguntei, pois se existe alguém que falsifique a letra de outra pessoa, esse alguém era Gaara.

Lembro-me quando os professores mandavam recado para os pais de Gaara assinarem, avisando que seu filho estava ruim no colégio. Ele assinava com a mesma letra do pai, e entregava no outro dia. Aposto que a família dele nem sabe o que o filhinho deles apronta no colégio. Mas ele era bom, falsifica tão bem que qualquer pessoa que vê, duvida da caligrafia original quando compara com a falsificada de Gaara.

- Eu acho que sim. - ela deu de ombro. - Você vai querer que ele falsifique as letras dos professores?

- O que você acha? Hoje eu vou fazer com que os dois assinem isso. - tirei uma folha de dentro da minha mochila e as mostrei.

- O que é isso? - ela perguntou.

- Um certificado que eu digitei ontem. Eu vou dizer que meu pai pediu para os professores assinar para ver se realmente estou indo para as aulas, sabe.

- Sakura você não presta. - Ino gargalhou.

- Esse negócio de certificado existe? - Perguntou Hinata, parecia confusa.

- Claro que não. - guardei a folha na mochila de novo.

- Então você vai conseguir as assinaturas hoje e é para eu entregar para o Gaara. O que eu falo para ele?

Olhei para Ino.

- Fala para ele que eu estou com um plano que vai favorecer a turma toda. Eu vou preparar os dois bilhetes para ele escrever com a letra de cada um.

-Ah. E como você vai fazer para entregá-los sem que ninguém perceba que e você, o gênia? - questionou Ino, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Essa operação será segunda-feira, depois do recreio. - olhei para Hinata. - Hinata você na segunda-feira vai passar mal.

- O quê? - ela perguntou confusa.

Expliquei:

- A sala dos professores fica ao lado da enfermaria, e para isso nós teremos que passar em frente à secretaria. Depois da hora do recreio quando todos irem para suas salas, a sala dos professores estará vazia. Nós três vamos levar você - apontei para ela. -, que esta passando muito mal para a enfermaria. Enquanto você e Ino ficam lá, eu vou à sala dos professores e coloco os bilhetes dentro dos armários do Assuma e Kurenai.

- Nossa Sakura você pensou nisso tudo? - disse Hinata.

Sorri.

- É claro que sim.

- E se alguma coisa der errado, tipo o Assuma e Kurenai descobrirem que não foram eles que mandaram os bilhetes? - lembrou Hinata.

- A Hinata tem razão. - disse Ino me olhando. - E se os dois descobrirem? Vai dá ruim.

- A Kurenai é tonta e tapada o suficiente para não perguntar para o Assuma que foi ele que mandou o bilhete. E o Assuma nem vai pensar direito, pois eu acho que ele tem uma quedinha por ela.

- O Assuma gosta da Kurenai? - Perguntou Ino com um tom mais alto que normal, fazendo alguns alunos nos fitarem.

- Fale mais alto para todo mundo ouvir. - a repreendi, com a boca franzida.

- Sorry amiga. Mas isso é o bafo do ano. Como você descobriu isso?

- Tenho os meus contatos. - sorri.

Pegar carona com a Tenten pode ser bem vantajoso.

- Você não vai me dizer onde é a fonte? - Ino estava se coçando para saber.

- Não.

Ino bufou contrariada, aquela adora uma verdadeira fofoca.

Hinata parecia alheia a tudo, mas não opinou e concordou em seguir o plano com a gente.

O restante da aula foi chato e eu consegui as duas assinaturas, tanto a de Kurenai como a de Assuma. E no final da aula entreguei para Ino junto com os dois bilhetes para ela entregar para Gaara fazer as falsificações.

Meu plano tinha tudo para dar certo e eu sei que daqui a alguns dias eu estarei reinando entre as matérias de japonês e matemática, e não terei mais que ter aulas particulares com Sasuke. E por falar nele, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa para não me encontrar com ele pela casa.

**Continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

O que me dizem?  
>Sakura é BV e ainda ficou meio balançada com o arrocho de Sasuke kkkk<br>Mas diante disso ela não deixa de aprontar, e será que o plano maluco dela vai dar certo?  
>Em breve estarei de volta com mais capítulos.<br>Até.


	12. Jantar Em Família - Parte 1

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13 - <strong>**Jantar em Família - Parte 1.****  
><strong>

**Ino**

Minha cabeça estava em tempo de explodir, eu começava a ficar histérica. Meu quarto estava uma verdadeira bagunça de roupas espalhadas pelo chão, e nenhuma delas estavam me agradando. As horas estavam passando rápido e daqui a pouco Gaara estaria chegando para me levar até a casa de seus pais, para o jantar comemorativo da volta de meu cunhado Kankuro.

Tentei ligar para a Sakura, mas só dava na caixa postal. Eu percebi que ela estava estranha hoje na escola, sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Conheço Sakura desde quando éramos pirralhas catarrentas. Lembro-me dela quando era aquela frepinha de gente esmirrada e magrinha, ninguém acreditava que ela iria se criar, mas ela se criou. Mas enfim, eu não achava justo o que ela estava fazendo comigo, de esconder as coisas. Nós somos melhores amigas, e melhores amigas contam tudo uma para outra.

Mais se ela pensa que vai esconder as coisas de Ino Yamanaka, ela está muito enganada. Eu iria arrancar a verdade dela a força, nem que para isso eu precisasse torturá-la comendo chocolate na frente dela. Sei que Sakura é uma chocólatra e comer um chocolate e não dividir um pedacinho com ela, era a mesma coisa que matá-la lentamente.

Sou má? Sim, me processem.

Mas a questão não era essa, e sim a minha crise. Pensei em ligar para a Hinata, pois sabia que aquela lá deveria está deitada no sofá coçando. Mas logo descartei, pois era uma péssima ideia, pois Hinata era quase uma zero a esquerda em questão moda. Minha última esperança era Sakura.

Maldito seja o tio Kizashi em colocá-la de castigo. Poxa umas notinhas vermelhas não fazia mal a ninguém, acho até bonitinho, pois o boletim fica colorido.

E eu adoro deixar o meu todo colorido.

Mas diante disso, Sakura não tinha se saído tão mal assim, pois ela teria aulas com o gostoso do Sasuke. Céus como um cara poderia ter aquilo tudo de beleza? Sakura era uma boba, ao invés de aproveitar aquele paraíso que havia em sua casa dando sopa, ela ficava brigando com aquela delícia. Mas eu sinto que aquilo era puro tesão. Sabe, vi em filmes, seriados e revistas, quando um homem e uma mulher ficam em puro estresse e brigas, no final eles acabam na cama apreciando um bom sexo selvagem.

Mas agora deixando de lado e focando eu euzinha. Eu estava dela milésima vez tentando ligar para ela, mas novamente caiu na caixa postal.

- Ai sua testa de marquise - ralhei, jogando o celular na cama cheia de roupas. -, o que você deve esta fazendo de tão interessante para não me atender?

Bufei, enquanto voltava para meu closet totalmente bagunçado, tentando achar uma roupinha decente. Eu só estava de calcina e sutiã, meus cabelos estavam todo arrumado, hidratado e lindo. Estavam soltos e fiz cachinhos nas pontas. Minha maquiagem estava impecável, minha pele estava macia e eu só precisava da roupa.

Procurei mais alguma coisa naquela imundice que eu chamava de closet e achei uma saia preta de cintura alta e colada, ela tinha um fecho de prata na frente. Bom, gostei da saia, agora eu tinha que achar uma blusa. Voltei a remexer as minhas roupas e vinte minutos depois achei uma blusa que combinasse com a saia. Ela era eu roxo-escuro de alcinha e um decote bem generoso.

_Perfect. _

Voltei para o quarto com a saia e a blusa na mão e uma sandália preta na outra. Olhei meu relógio em forma de flor que ficava no meu criado mudo e quase tive uma síncope. Faltavam cinco minutos para as sete.

- Que droga!

Vesti-me rapidinho e fui a o chão umas duas vezes quando vestia a saia super colada e curta. Enquanto estava sentada na cama calçando as minhas sandálias, ouvi baterem em minha porta. Nem deu tempo de falar alguma coisa, pois a mesma fora aberta e a cabeça de minha mãe apareceu na fresta aberta.

- Ino, Gaara está lá embaixo te esperando. - ela disse adentrando o quarto dando uma olhada na minha bagunça que estava mais para o lixão da mãe Lucinda.

- Já? - fiquei de pé, sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta de mim.

Essa não era a primeira vez que eu ia a esses eventos proporcionados pela família de Gaara, mas eu ficava meio sem graça. Não sei o que acontece comigo, eu ficava tímida, coisa que eu não era, mas acho que e o fato deles serem os meus sogros que me deixa desse jeito.

- Que bagunça é essa? - disse minha mãe de cenho franzido. - Parece que passou um furacão aqui!

- Ah nem vem me pedir para arrumar isso aqui agora, por que estou atrasada. - falei, pegando a minha bolça preta com tachinhas de um prata enegrecido, e não me esquecendo as folhas com as assinaturas de Assuma e Kurenai que Sakura havia me dado para que Gaara pudesse falsificar. Olhei para ela. - Como estou? - perguntei dando uma voltinha.

- Amei a saia. - ela sorriu. - Onde comprou?

- Na Armani mês retrasado.

- Por que você não me mostrou? - sua voz saiu um pouco decepcionada. - Eu estava doida querendo uma roupa diferente para sair no meu encontro com o Nagato na semana passada.

- Tsunade, fala sério. Você não acha que está um pouco velha demais para usar roupas de jovens? - questionei, vendo suas sobrancelhas franzirem.

- Velha? - _Lá vem_. - Garota eu tenho cara para ser a sua irmã mais velha, e nem cheguei aos quarenta ainda.

- Ah tá, engana outro Tsunade. Pois eu sei muito bem que isso tudo é pura plástica!

Minha mãe, era uma pessoa com a alma de jovem. Ela nunca me permitia chamá-la de mãe, pois isso indicava que ela estava velha, e isso é uma coisa que a abominava. Mas isso não a torna uma mãe péssima, longe disso, sabia o quanto ela me amava, e aprova disso foi há dois anos quando ela brigava pela minha guarda com meu pai Inoichi.

Lembro-me daquela época que fora difícil para mim, não por eles terem se separado - pois eles mais brigavam mais do que ficavam em paz, e a separação foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu -, mas sim os três meses desgastantes que foi no fórum, e tudo para terem a minha guarda.

Papai era a pessoa mais adequada para ficar comigo, pois todos sabiam que minha mãe Tsunade era mais imatura do que eu, e aprova disso eram suas roupas de jovens que ela usava e as baladas à noite com as amigas que ela ia. Papai com toda a certeza era a pessoa que ficaria comigo, mas fora minha mãe que conseguiu a guarda de última hora, pelo devido e pequeno detalhe que ela havia transado com o juiz da causa na noite anterior.

Sabia que aquilo fora um golpe baixo e sujo que Tsunade fez, mas ela tinha feito tudo àquilo por minha causa, pois meu pai estava de malas prontas para sair do país, e só estava esperando a decisão do juiz. E mesmo achando que eu iria amar morar em Paris com várias lojas de grifes para eu explorar, eu não queria deixar Konoha, e muito menos a minha vida. Sem contar que meu namoro com Gaara estava no comecinho e eu estava muito encantada por ele, e também tinha a minha melhor amiga Sakura, aquela testuda.

Mas no final acabou tudo bem, fiquei com Tsunade e ela ainda conseguiu arrancar uma pensão milionária de papai o que nós vivemos até hoje, pois o dinheiro que ela ganha na sua boutique de quinta não dava nem para comprar água.

- Da onde você tirou essa ideia que eu fiz plástica? - ela brigou. - Isso aqui, minha filha, é tudo natural.

Sorri sarcástica.

- Tsunade engana outro.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos.

Passei por ela, deixando-a no meu quarto e desci as escadas. Assim que cheguei à sala meu coração disparou quando vi Gaara sentado todo largadão no meu sofá com uma cara de tédio enquanto mexia no celular.

Ele ergueu seu olhar para mim e sorri triunfante quando sua expressão estava surpresa por me ver.

_Eu sei meu bem, eu estou . .sa. _

Caminhei até ele me sentindo na passarela enquanto olhava nos olhos de Gaara. Ele se levantou e pude ver seu perfil. Até que ele estava arrumadinho, mas não tirava o seu jeito arruaceiro. Seus jeans claros e rasgados, pelo menos estava justo. A camisa preta com uns símbolos estranhos de rock, seus pulsos algumas pulseiras de couro e tênis Converse nos pés.

Gaara era um verdadeiro roqueiro. Eu me admirava por namorá-lo, pois eu odiava rock. Não tinha com gostar daquilo, mal entendia o que aqueles caras de bandas cantavam, eu só escutava berros e mais berros, uma coisa horrorosa.

Tentei fazê-lo escutar Justin Bieber, Demi Lovato e 4Minute, cara eu amava 4minute, principalmente a Hyuna. Lembro-me quando eu e Sakura ficávamos trancadas no quarto imitindo as danças maneiras do grupo na frente do espelho, mas isso não dava muito certo, pois acabávamos brigando por que eu e ela queríamos ser a Hyuna.

Mas no final Gaara dizia que era tudo música de boiola, e que ele não iria estragar seus ouvidos com o meu péssimo gosto, e que macho de verdade escuta Eminen e Slipknot.

Desde quando meu gosto musical era péssimo?

- Oi amor. - sorri parando em sua frente, enlaçando seu pescoço com os meus braços e o beijei. Meu salto quinze tinha me deixado quase em sua altura, pois Gaara era um verdadeiro muro.

Senti suas mãos na minha cintura, me puxando mais contra o seu corpo, enquanto ele enfiava sua língua na minha boca, me beijando daquele jeito bruto, e que eu amava. Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, e logo nos separamos por falta de ar. Abri meus olhos encontrando os verdes dele me olhando com fervor, senti-me envergonhada com aquele olhara predador, mas eu gostava do seu jeito _homem da caverna._

Gaara de repente desvia seu olhar do meu, franzindo suas sobrancelhas e me afastando se seu corpo, quebrando todo o encanto do momento.

- Que roupa é essa? - sua voz grossa saiu entredente, enquanto ele me olhava mais uma vez de cima a baixo.

Sorri, mordendo o lábio, o provocando.

- Gostou?

Ele trincou a mandíbula, enquanto me olhava ainda sério.

- A questão não é gostar... _Porra Ino_, o que eu te disse para não ir gostosa?

- Eu estou gostosa? - sorri convencida, enquanto enlaçava mais uma vez meus braços em seu pescoço.

Gaara bufou.

- Vá trocar essa roupa.

- O quê? - afastei-me dele, com a cara pouco incrédula. - Nem pensar, eu fiquei duas horas tentando achar algo descente para ir a esse jantar.

- E pelo jeito você não encontrou. - ele rebateu com aquela marra que eu odeio. - Vá trocar agora! Nem fudendo eu vou deixar você aparecer na minha casa desse jeito, com as pernas e os peitos todo para fora para que meu irmão fique te cobiçando.

O olhei totalmente incrédula.

- Gaara... Você é um idiota!

- Ino tenha modos. - disse mamãe descendo as escadas. - Que briga é essa?

Gaara olhou por cima do meu ombro para minha mãe, eu me virei para trás.

- É o Gaara que quer que eu troque a roupa.

Mamãe parou de frente para nós.

- Por quê? - ela questionou olhando de mim para Gaara. - Ela está muito bonita.

- Acontece dona Tsunade...

- Gaara meu amor - interrompeu mamãe -, não coloque _a dona_, por favor, só Tsunade como eu disse várias vezes.

- Então Tsunade, eu disse para a sua filha não ir exibida desse jeito. - ele começou com toda educação que não sei da onde ele tinha tirado. - Gosto de preservá-la e meus pais são pessoas discretas e não gosta de pessoas que mostra o que não devia.

Olhei mais uma vez incrédula para Gaara. _Mas o quê..._ Desde quando os pais de Gaara eram desse jeito? Eles eram legais, isso eu tinha que admitir e não estava nem aí para o que os filhos vestiam, principalmente Temari que se vestia quase que nem uma vagaba.

- Ino acho que o Gaara tem razão. - começou mamãe me fazendo olhá-la incrédula. - Sua roupa está muito curta para um jantar de família. Não quero que a família de Gaara pense que você é uma garota qualquer.

- Mas...

- Viu Ino, sua mãe concorda comigo. - ele sorriu vitorioso.

Cretino, vadio! Ai como eu estava com vontade de torcer o pescoço de Gaara Alfredo agora. Eu não estava acreditando que ele estava fazendo esse escarcéu todo por puro ciúme.

- Vai logo Ino, é indelicado deixar seu namorado a esperando.

Eu não disse nada, apenas bufei com raiva. Sabia que era perca de tempo discutir com mamãe, até por que ela amava Gaara e presava muito pelo meu namoro com ele. Coitada nem tinha ideia da peste que ele era.

Subi para meu quarto sentindo uma aura maligna possuir todo o meu corpo, escancarei a porta do quarto e entrei, jogando a bolsa na cama. Fui para o closet e peguei a primeira roupa que eu vi. Estava tão possessa de raiva por ter me arrumado todinha para ele e no final ele me mandar tirar que não estava com saco para look, eu iria de qualquer jeito.

Dei uma olhada no espelho já vestida com um jeans claro, uma blusinha cor-de-rosa - parecida como uma bata totalmente tampada e de manguinhas com o laço um pouco acima do busto -, e um sapato fechado de salto também cor-de-rosa. E ali naquele momento eu percebi que não adiantava eu colocar uma roupinha simples, pois eu ainda continuaria bonita. Fazer o que se nasci assim? Chupem.

Peguei uma bolsa cor-de-rosa para combinar e joguei as coisas da outra nela e saí do quarto, encontrando Gaara e mamãe rindo de alguma coisa que ela dizia. Apenas revirei os olhos, atraindo seus olharem para mim quando descia.

- E agora? - questionei, ainda morrendo de raiva, nem olhei para a cara de Gaara. - Não vou mais trocar de roupa.

- Filha você está linda. - mamãe sorriu, mas eu percebi o brilho diferente no seu olhar, o que dizia que ela havia odiado.

- Está perfeita.

Olhei para Gaara que estava com aquele pequeno sorriso torto de lado, totalmente satisfeito.

- Vamos? - ele estendeu a sua mão para mim, mas ignorei e passei por ele abrindo a porta, o deixando com cara de taxo.

Saí para fora percebendo ele atrás de mim, escutei o som do _bip_ e as portas destravaram. Não esperei ele abrir para mim, apenas entrei em seu Jeep, batendo a porta quando me sentei no banco do carona.

Gaara com a cara séria e emburrada sentou-se ao meu lado, dando a partida logo em seguida. Não sabia o que iria dar nesse jantar, mas eu estava sentindo que eu iria me aborrecer e muito, principalmente quando se namora o cara mais encrenqueiro da cidade.

**Continua.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<br>**

Desculpe a demora, mas ando meio atolada ultimamente, mas agradeço a paciência de vcs comigo e por não ter me abandoado.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e logo estarei de volta.

Bjs.


End file.
